


We All Will Be Together

by MackenzieW



Series: The Christmas Wish [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Hood-Mills Family, Married Life, Married Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackenzieW/pseuds/MackenzieW
Summary: Set in my "The Christmas Wish" verse. Santa has granted Henry and Roland's wish by making them brothers. Robin and Regina have decided to stay married. Follow them as they spend their first year as a family by seeing how they celebrate the special occasions throughout the year.





	1. New Year, New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! So, my plan was to do this last year but then Old Blue (my laptop) died and I lost it all. I've spent 2018 trying to build it up again (though I'm still not as far along as I hoped) so I could spend 2019 giving you a peek into the lives of the Mills-Locksley family from my story The Christmas Wish. If you haven't read that first, you might want to read it—but you'll probably figure it out without reading it.
> 
> Happy New Year!

### New Year, New Life

Regina was getting used to waking up to a pair of strong arms around her and a warm body pressed against her back. She sighed as consciousness slowly crept upon her and snuggled deeper into Robin's embrace. He pressed a sleepy kiss to her shoulder and then the side of her head. "Happy New Year, Mrs. Locksley."

"Happy New Year, Mr. Mills-Locksley," she shot back, smiling.

He hummed. "If you want to hyphenate, I'm fine with that. Do you want to change the boys' names as well?"

She crinkled her nose, feeling like her brain had short-circuited. "Ugh. I think that's a question to be decided when I'm more awake and not hungover."

"Of course." He kissed her shoulder again before pulling away from her.

She shivered at the loss of his body warmth and rolled over to ask him where he was going. However, her stomach turned over and she clutched it with a groan. "Oh god…I think I'm going to be sick."

"Maybe we shouldn't have had that last round of champagne," he said, his voice sounding scratchy. He then groaned as well. "Or the shots."

"Are you going to lecture me about our drinking choices last night or are you going to help me before I'm sick all over the bed?" She held out her arm blindly, trying to reach out for her husband.

A warm and strong hand closed around hers and helped her helped her out of bed. He then wrapped an arm around her and walked with her toward their bathroom. She knelt and was sick into the toilet as Robin held her hair back.

She moaned as she sat back against him, hearing him flush the toilet for her. He leaned her against the bathtub. "I'm going to get a facecloth, sweetheart. I'll be right back."

"Okay, maybe you had a point about the champagne and the shots," she moaned, pressing her hand to her eyes to block out the little light that was trying to get past her eyelids.

Robin gently wiped her mouth before sitting down next to her. She fell over, resting her head on his shoulder. "This probably wasn't the picture you had in mind when you agreed to stay married to me," she said

He chuckled. "Believe it or not, this is exactly what I had in mind when I agreed to stay married to you."

"Really?" She would've opened her eyes and glared at him but she worried that would've triggered the headache she felt lurking behind her eyes.

"Well, I would've thought you'd have the flu and not be hungover, but I knew that this agreement would mean holding back your hair at some point," he told her.

She let out a wry laugh at his statement, acknowledging that truth of it. "Thanks. I'd do the same for you but I doubt your hair gets in your way."

He chuckled. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I'm sure you'll take good care of me when I get sick."

They sat on the floor for a bit longer and Regina started to drift off again. She felt Robin lift her into his arms and carry her into their bedroom, lying her on the bed. He kissed her forehead as he covered her with the still warm blanket. "Get some more rest. I'll deal with the boys."

"Thank you," she murmured, rolling over and letting sleep claim her yet again.

* * *

Robin was also feeling the aftereffects of too much champagne but he was clearly in better shape than his wife. After shrugging on pajama pants and a shirt as well as his bathrobe, he stumbled downstairs and started up the Keurig. He hoped one very strong cup of coffee would help him feel more human before the boys woke up and needed breakfast.

As his coffee brewed, he leaned against the counter and hung his head. The last bottle of champagne had been too much, he decided. Celebrating their marriage did not need that much alcohol. They could've toasted their new life together with water.

Or at least drank a gallon each before going to bed rather than making love well into the wee hours of the morning.

The Keurig finished and he grabbed his mug, sipping the hot black liquid without adding any creamer or sugar like usual. He needed his coffee extra strong at the moment. And maybe some Advil, once he could shuffle to the medicine cabinet in the downstairs bathroom.

He leaned against the counter as the reality of his new life hit him. He and Regina had made vows to each other and pledged to spend the rest of their lives together as husband and wife. Now that the holidays were over, they were going to have to really start blending their lives together and coming up with new routines. Robin easily adapted but he knew that Regina liked her schedules, something he figured came from living with her mother. Cora Mills-Blanchard demanded pretty much perfection from her daughter, so if Regina could remain a few steps ahead of her, the easier her life would be.

Robin wanted this transition to be as smooth and easy as they possibly could make it. If it meant getting onto one of Regina's schedules, then so be it. Hopefully he would then show her that it was okay to shake things up sometimes and be spontaneous, but it would have to be in baby steps.

"Good morning, Papa," Roland said, shuffling into the kitchen. He hugged Robin. "Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year, my boy," he replied, holding his son close. "Did you sleep well?"

Roland nodded. "Especially once you and Mom told us you were staying together. I like having a mom again and having a brother."

"And you're okay with living here instead of our cottage?" Robin asked.

"Yeah. Santa moved all my stuff and there's more room here," his son replied. "Do you like it here?"

Smiling, Robin nodded. "I like it here very much. But as long as I have you, Henry and Mum, I would be happy living anywhere."

"That's really sappy," Roland said, scrunching up his nose.

Robin chuckled. "I guess so, but it's the truth. You three are all I need to be happy."

"Well, I guess I just need you, Mom and Henry too," his son replied before smiling widely. "And French toast."

"Okay, okay. Why don't you go have a seat and I'll get the French toast started for breakfast?" He gave Roland a gentle push toward the table before turning to gather the ingredients needed for the request.

As he fried up some French toast for his son, he heard the padding of little feet and knew who had just joined them. Without looking, Robin said: "Good morning, Henry. Are you hungry?"

"Yes. Is that French toast?" Henry asked, coming to stand next to him at the stove.

Robin glanced down, seeing only the boy's sleep-tousled brown hair. He smoothed it down, causing Henry to look up. Smiling, Robin motioned to the table. "Why don't you join your brother? Breakfast is almost ready."

"Thanks, Dad." Henry didn't move right away. Instead, he hugged Robin. "I'm glad you decided to stay my dad."

"Me too," Robin said, kissing the top of his head. He then pushed Henry toward the table to join Roland before plating the French toast slices for his sons.

Once the boys had their breakfasts—complete with glasses of orange juice—Robin sat down with his own slice of French toast. Henry looked around, frowning. "Where's Mom?"

"She's still sleeping," Robin replied, sipping his second cup of coffee.

Henry's mouth fell open. "We're up before her? Is she sick?"

"Uh…" Robin paused, trying to figure out the best way to answer that. He doubted Regina wanted their children to know that she was hungover but he didn't want the boys to worry too much.

Clearing his throat, he decided on his response. "We were out really late and I kept your mother dancing most of the night. I think I really wore her out."

"Oooh," both boys said, satisfied with his answer. They turned back to their breakfast and Robin let out a sigh of relief.

Crisis averted.

* * *

Regina woke up again and was relieved when her stomach remained calm. While her mouth felt dry and full of cotton, her head was no longer fuzzy and the world remained still. She sat up and spotted a glass of water next to her bed, knowing Robin had left it for her. Touched, she took a tentative sip and then another. Her stomach did not react and she figured she could attempt to get out of bed.

She pushed the blankets back and placed her feet on the floor. After taking a few breaths and realizing all was still well, she pushed herself up until she was standing. She held out her arms but she still remained upright.

Good.

Regina picked up her cotton bathrobe and wrapped it around her, tying the belt with a loose knot. She slid her feet into her slippers and headed downstairs, deciding to attempt a light breakfast now that her stomach wasn't planning a revolt any time soon.

She made it downstairs and heard the TV playing in the living room, meaning the children were up. There was a lingering aroma of coffee in the air and she hoped it would help her feel a little bit more human as she headed to the kitchen.

"Good afternoon," Robin greeted as he wiped down the counters. "Can I get you anything?"

"Is it really afternoon?" she asked, squinting as she tried to make out the numbers on the microwave clock. They didn't get any clearer and she wasn't sure if it was her hangover or if she finally needed glasses.

He nodded, guiding her toward the table. "You must be starving. How is your stomach? What do you think you can handle?"

She swallowed, rubbing her stomach. "Toast and coffee. Lots and lots of coffee. Just stick it right into my vein."

Robin laughed as she stuck out her arm, indicating where she wanted the IV to go. He raised it to his lips, pressing a kiss there. "I'll get you some coffee but I think water might be better."

"Can we compromise and I'll drink both?" she asked.

He chuckled, kissing the top of her head. "That sounds like a good compromise. Now, you relax and I'll get you your toast."

"Mom?" Henry's voice made her turn around, where she found both her sons standing at the entrance to the kitchen. They both looked apprehensive, as if they weren't allowed into the room.

She smiled and motioned for them to come to her. When they got close enough, she pulled them into a hug. "Happy New Year, my dears."

"Happy New Year, Mom," Henry said, hugging her. "Did you get enough sleep?"

"Yeah, Papa said he kept you up late and so you were very tired," Roland added, leaning against her.

She raised her eyebrow as she looked over their heads at Robin, who was placing her toast on a plate. He shrugged and she knew that he probably had to tell them something when she didn't come down for breakfast. It seemed better than him explaining what a hangover was, so she let it pass and decided to play along.

"Yes, he did," she replied, "but we were celebrating our decision to stay married, so I think we can forgive him this once, don't you?"

The boys nodded as Robin set her plate down in front of her as well as her favorite mug filled with coffee. He rubbed the boys' heads as he smiled down at her. "Do you want jelly with that?"

"Mom doesn't eat her toast with jelly," Henry said, pulling away from her. He hurried over to the refrigerator, opening it and pulling out a jar before proudly carrying it back to the table.

When he set it down, Roland gave it a suspicious look. "You put apple sauce on your toast, Mom?"

She chuckled. "It's not apple sauce but apple butter. And it's really good. Do you want to try some?"

"Okay," Roland said, looking apprehensive.

She cut off a small piece of her toast and placed some apple butter on it, holding it out to him. "Go ahead, sweetheart."

He took it and popped it into his mouth. Regina watched as he chewed and once he swallowed, he smiled. "I like it. Much sweeter than butter."

"Yes, it is," she said. "And you know how much I love anything with apples."

"Alright, you two, why don't you let Mum eat in peace and we'll join you in the living room shortly?" Robin suggested.

The boys nodded, leaving the room as Robin took a seat next to her. He smiled. "Do you want anything else or is that enough?"

She shook her head as she sipped at her coffee, relishing the delicious caffeine as it slid down her throat. "This is perfect. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Maybe once we get you past the worst of the hangover, we can get something a bit more substantial in you," he said, tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

"I honestly think I'm past the worst of it," she told him. "I just didn't want to take any chances. So if this stays down, we can have a nice big dinner."

He nodded, grinning. "That sounds great. What do you want to do between now and then?"

She shrugged. "I guess just crash on the couch with our boys and watch the last of the Christmas movies."

"Sounds like a plan to me," he replied, kissing her forehead. "None of us even have to change. It'll be a nice break before our hectic lives start again."

Regina swallowed another sip of coffee before frowning at him. "We are going to figure out how to mesh our hectic lives now that we're married. This has been like a honeymoon and now it's back to the real world."

"I know," he said softly. Then he smiled. "But before we get into all of that, I do intend on taking you on a proper honeymoon. Maybe after our ceremony in the summer?"

She smiled in return, covering their clasped hands with her free one. "That sounds wonderful. Would we take the kids?"

He shook his head. "I want to take you on a proper honeymoon where we do things we definitely don't want the children around for."

Regina chuckled, remembering how they spent their night, and nodded. "I'm sure Tink or Mary Margaret would be happy to take care of the boys for us."

"Me too," he said, rubbing his thumb over her hand. "Where would you like to go?"

"I don't know. I've never thought about where I would want to go on a honeymoon," she admitted with a laugh. Even when she was engaged to Daniel, they never planned their honeymoon and then she figured she would never go on one. It gave her a lot to think about.

He gathered up her dirty plate and silverware. "Well, you have time to think about it. Now, why don't you take that coffee into the living room and I'll join you three in a bit?"

"Sounds good." She kissed him and picked up her coffee mug, standing from her chair. Regina headed over into the living room, sitting down on the couch. Henry and Roland moved from where they were lying on the floor, each cuddling next to her. She wrapped her arms around them, holding them close as Robin joined them. He set down a glass of water next to her coffee mug, a silent reminder of their agreement, before sitting next to Roland.

They sat together as a family, watching movies as the daylight began to fade into night.

* * *

"Can we play a board game?" Roland asked, rubbing his eyes. "I'm getting tired of all these movies."

Robin chuckled, rubbing his son's arms. "Okay. I guess we do need to get up and move as well. So what game do you want to play?"

"Can we play Clue?" he asked. "There's enough of us to play it now."

"I've never played Clue," Henry said, grinning. "That sounds like it would be fun."

Regina frowned. "I don't think we have Clue, though."

"I do! And Santa brought it over when he moved my bedroom. I can go get it," Roland said, jumping up from the couch. He left the room before anyone could stop him.

Robin stood as well, rubbing his legs. "Anyone want a snack to enjoy while we play the game?"

"Popcorn?" Henry suggested, looking hopeful.

Glancing at Regina, Robin waited for her nod of approval. She gave it and he smiled. "Okay. Popcorn it is."

He crossed over to the kitchen as Roland raced down the stairs. Robin held out his hand, halting his son's progress. "Walk, Roland. There's no need to run," he told him.

"Sorry, Papa," Roland said, clutching the board game closer to him. "I guess I'm just really excited. Where are you going?"

"To make popcorn for us to snack on while we play the game," he told him, ruffling his son's curls.

Roland's smile grew wider. "That sounds delicious!"

"I know. So why don't you wait in the living room with your mother and your brother while I go pop that corn?"

His son giggled before growing thoughtful. "I like the sound of that."

"Popping corn?" Robin asked, confused by his son's words.

Roland shook his head. "No. My mother and brother. That sounds nice."

"Yeah," Robin said, smiling softly. "It does sound nice, doesn't it? Now, go on. I'll be there shortly."

"Okay, Papa." Roland skipped toward the living room and Robin could hear Regina greet him warmly. He smiled, heading toward the kitchen to finally get the popcorn he had promised his family.

He walked back into the living room with a big bowl of fluffy popcorn as well as several bottles of water. Robin set them down on the coffee table, which was pushed toward the TV so they could have space on the floor to play the game. The board was set up on the carpet and Robin saw that four pieces were set up already—red, purple, yellow and green. He sank to his knees beside Regina, raising his eyebrow. "I trust I'm Mr. Green?"

"Of course, Papa," Roland said, grinning at him. "It's your favorite color. I'm Professor Plum, Henry's Colonel Mustard and Mom's Miss Scarlet."

"How appropriate," he said, winking at his wife. He watched as she shuffled the cards. "So you're doling?"

She nodded. "The boys agreed it would be best if I do it."

"Mom won't cheat," Roland said, giving his father a pointed look.

Robin feigned indignation. "Are you saying I would? That you don't trust your own father?"

"I trust you, Dad," Henry said, grinning at him.

"Thank you," Robin replied. "I'm glad one of my sons does."

Regina separated the cards into the three respective piles—weapons, places and people. She picked a card from each and slid them into the little envelope marked "solution." Once that was done, she began doling out the cards to them. "So, Roland, Henry's never played Clue before. Care to explain it to him?"

"Uh…" Roland scrunched up his nose before turning to Robin. "Papa? Can you explain it to him?"

Chuckling, Robin nodded. "Gladly. I'll go slowly because it can be complicated. Don't be scared to ask me to repeat anything, Henry."

He patiently explained how they would all get cards and would mark those down on the sheets Regina passed out. "You know anything marked off on your paper is not in the envelope. The goal is to narrow it down to figure out which cards are in the envelope," he said.

"How?" Henry asked, frowning.

"You roll the dice and move that many spaces," Roland said, jumping in. "You want to head to a room and when you get inside, you can make a guess as to who did it and with what weapon in that room."

Robin nodded. "We then all check our cards and if one of us have a card that disproves your suggestion, we'll show it to you. You then check it off on your sheet to help you narrow down what the solution is."

"And if I have it?" Henry then asked.

"Well, you make the accusation and you check the envelope. If you're right, you win. If you're wrong, you are out of the game and we can see your cards," Robin replied. "So definitely doublecheck to make sure you don't have any of the cards before you make an accusation."

Henry nodded solemnly as he studied his sheet. "Okay, I think I've got it. Who goes first?"

"Miss Scarlet," Robin said, handing the die to Regina. "Have at it."

She shook the die before rolling it, scrunching her nose at the outcome. "One. I'm moving at the speed of light, aren't I?"

"Don't worry, Mom. No one goes far on their first turn," Roland said, tapping Henry's arm. "Your turn."

As Henry rolled the die, Robin leaned back to study the scene before him. His family playing a game together in their pajamas as the Christmas tree sparkled behind them. It was everything he didn't know he wanted and everything he couldn't imagine living without now.

It was perfect.

* * *

Henry ended up winning the game by accusing Miss Scarlet of killing Mr. Body in the Conservatory with the knife.

"I would've gotten away with it too if it wasn't for you pesky kids," Regina joked before kissing Henry's cheek. "Good job, sweetheart."

He beamed. "Thanks, Mom."

Robin clapped his hands together and he shared a knowing look with Regina. "Okay, let's get this game all cleaned up while Mom starts dinner."

"Anyone have any requests?" Regina asked, wincing as she stood up. Her knees were not pleased with how long she had been sitting on the floor playing the game. She rubbed them as she looked at each member of her family.

Henry grinned. "Can we have some lasagna, Mom?"

"We always have lasagna," she replied. "Why don't we try something else?"

"Like stir fry? Roland suggested hopefully.

She grinned. "Stir fry sounds perfect. I'll go get it started while you all clean up. Then maybe you can also set the table for me?"

The boys groaned but Robin shot a look at them. "Mom's going to make us dinner. The least we can do is set up for her. Right?"

"I guess so," Henry sighed as Roland nodded.

Regina straightened up, kissing Robin's cheek. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

She headed into the kitchen, stopping at the sink to wash her hands. After raiding her refrigerator for the ingredients needed for a stir fry, she rolled up her sleeves and quickly got to work. It would be an easy dinner to make, which promised even more family time before they had to get ready to return to their normal routines the next day.

Of course, they didn't have a normal routine. Everything was going to be different now that Robin and Roland were living with them. She knew he wanted to spend one last lazy day together but she knew they were going to have to talk about routines and schedules if they wanted the household to run smoothly.

She wouldn't— _couldn't_ —have chaos in her life.

Two arms wrapped around her waist and Robin kissed her shoulder. "Either the stir fry did something to offend you or you are deep in thought."

She sighed. "We really need to talk about meshing our lives together or tomorrow is going to be ugly."

"It'll be fine," he insisted. "Is it going to be perfect? Probably not. But it's nothing we can't handle."

"I won't be able to handle it," she admitted it softly. "I like my schedules and making sure everything is running smoothly."

He pressed another kiss to her shoulder and she held her breath, waiting for his answer. Would he mock her? Tell her that she didn't need a schedule to function? That it was probably leftover anxiety from growing up with her demanding mother and she was free from it now?

"Okay," he finally said. "After dinner, we'll put on a movie to distract the boys and we'll come up with a tentative schedule. We'll have to fine tune it through experience but it will be a start."

She closed her eyes, gratitude filling her. Why had she resisted falling in love with him for so long? Perhaps she would've freed herself from Mother earlier and could've worked on fixing herself sooner.

"You're thinking too hard," he whispered, "and I have a feeling you're putting yourself down. Don't. You're amazing."

"I was just wishing I let myself love you earlier," she replied, also in a whisper. "Maybe I wouldn't be so messed up."

He kissed her head. "Don't think like that. Only happy thoughts today. It's our honeymoon."

She chuckled before glancing at him. "Is everything set up? This stir fry is almost done."

"Yes," he assured her. "The boys and I have the table all set and they are sitting there, waiting for us to serve them."

Regina placed the stir fry into a serving dish with a smile. "They're being really patient. I'm impressed."

"I may have bribed them," Robin admitted.

"Oh?" she asked, picking up the dish. "With what, dare I ask?"

He grew more sheepish. "Extra helpings of dessert."

She sighed. "Well, I guess there are worse things to have bribed them with. I don't believe in using money for rewards. Henry earns his allowance by doing chores."

"It's the same for Roland," Robin told her. "If he gets good grades on his report card, I take him to the rec center to practice archery and he gets ice cream afterwards."

"I make Henry a special dinner when he gets good grades," she said, "and I take him out for ice cream too."

"Great minds think alike," he replied, following her as she entered the dining room.

Henry and Roland looked up from their places, their hands clasped right by their plates. They looked longingly at the dish in her hands and she smiled. "Are you two hungry?"

"Yes!" Henry said as Roland nodded eagerly. "We've been waiting very patiently, just like Dad said."

She chuckled as she placed the dish on the potholder. "I'm sure the promise of double dessert did the trick."

"Did we earn it?" Roland asked, looking up at his father with pleading eyes.

Robin glanced over at Regina, who gave him a slight nod. He then looked back at his son with a smile. "Yes, Roland, you and Henry have earned that extra dessert."

They cheered as he and Regina took their seats. She spooned out some of the food onto their plates. "Before you can have that dessert, though, you need to eat your dinner."

"Yes, Mom," they chorused before digging into their meals.

"Slowly," Robin told them, eyeing them warily. "We don't want you to choke. Right, Regina?"

She nodded, swallowing her own bite. "Absolutely. Besides, you're probably not even tasting it eating it that way."

Both boys did as she said, taking smaller bites and not eating so fast. Relieved that no one would choke, Regina and Robin continued to eat their dinner as well.

"So," Robin said, breaking the silence that had fallen as they had eaten, "are you two ready to go back to school tomorrow?"

The boys groaned and Roland scowled at his food. "I've enjoyed spending time with you and Mom. School just ruins that."

"Yeah," Henry echoed. "I can't wait for summer so we have weeks where we can just play."

Regina chuckled. "School is important. You both know that, right?"

They both nodded before staring at their plates. Roland muttered: "Doesn't mean it's fun, though."

"Ms. French tries," Henry offered.

Roland nodded. "She does. But it can still be boring. Especially history."

"Math is boring to me," Henry replied, scrunching his nose.

"So you agree on English and science?" Robin asked, clearly amused by the conversation.

They exchanged looks before shrugging. "I guess," Henry answered.

"They can be fun. Especially when we study something cool in science, like bugs. Right, Henry?" Roland asked.

Regina watched as her son shuddered and she understood how he felt perfectly. He then shook his head. "Bugs aren't cool. They're creepy. I like when we study the planets though. Those are cool."

"Yeah," Roland echoed, now really excited as he bounced in his seat. "I love when we study the planets too. And asteroids and comets and stars. The whole universe is amazing!"

Robin chuckled, meeting her eyes. "I think we should plan a trip to the planetarium soon for our little space explorers."

Both boys gasped and their heads turned so fast, she was worried they would get whiplash. Two sets of wide, pleading eyes looked at her and she chuckled as she wiped her mouth with a napkin. "I think the planetarium is an excellent idea."

They cheered and Roland gave her a cheeky grin. "Maybe we should go to the planetarium tomorrow rather than school."

She leaned closer, smiling just as cheekily. "Nice try, mister. You and your brother are going to school tomorrow."

Roland groaned but still kept smiling as he shrugged. "Well, I tried."

"Finish your dinner," Robin told him, "unless you don't want that double dessert after all."

Both boys gasped and turned back to their meals, working to clean their plates. Robin caught Regina's eye, winking at her as he sipped at his water. She smiled at him, also taking the last few bites of her meal as a comfortable silence descended on the dining room.

* * *

"What about dessert?" Roland asked as he handed his dirty plate to Robin so he could load it into the dishwasher.

Regina looked up from where she was washing the pan she had used to make dinner. "I think you and Henry should let your dinner digest for a bit. You want to have room for the double helpings, right?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Then you can wait a bit longer for it," she reasoned. "Why don't you two go watch some TV while your father and I finish up in here?"

Roland grabbed Henry's hand. "Come on! I know the perfect thing to watch!"

They raced off to the living room, even as Regina called out for them to walk. She shook her head as she rinsed off the pan. "I wish I had half their energy sometimes."

"I know, right?" Robin chuckled as he started the dishwasher. "I could get so much more done."

She set the pan to dry before turning to her husband, wrapping her arms around her. "Can we make a schedule for at least the rest of this week?"

"Of course," he said, motioning to the kitchen table. "You want to do it here or someplace else?"

"Kitchen is fine," she replied, grabbing something off her refrigerator.

They sat down and Robin realized that what she had grabbed was her dry erase weekly calendar. She laid it between them and spread out the different colored markers she owned. "I'm red, Henry's blue. Pick a color for Roland and you'll be the last one."

"He can be green," Robin decided, "and I can take black. How does that sound?"

She nodded. "That's good. Now, we'll go through day by day and figure out everyone's schedule, okay?"

"Okay," he replied. "So we'll start with tomorrow?"

"Sounds good." Regina pulled out the school calendar. "Okay, Monday, January second…New Year's Day observed. School closed."

It took a few seconds to sink in before Robin laughed. "Right. Today is Sunday. I totally forgot."

"Everything has just blended together. Time has seemed to stop since Christmas," she replied, sounding surprised. She then cleared her throat and squared her shoulders. "I still want to plan the week, though."

He nodded. "Of course. Why don't we then go straight to Tuesday and we'll work on tomorrow last?"

"I can do that," she said, moving to the slot marked Tuesday on the board. "I usually have to be in the office by eight-thirty. When do you need to be at the store?"

"Eight," he replied. "I need to do inventory and open since John will be working all day tomorrow."

She nodded, writing that down. "Henry usually takes the bus. Is Roland signed up for the bus?"

He shook his head. "No. We lived too close to the school to be considered for bus service so I usually drove him myself. If I had to be at the store early, Tink usually would come take him for me."

"Well, you should probably change his address with the school and apply for bus service," she said and he could almost see the wheels turning in her mind. "You're already an emergency contact for Henry, though I should make sure that you're his primary, but do I need to add that you're his parent?"

Robin took her hand. "It's up to you. But I plan on putting you down as Roland's even if there's no paperwork that says so, just a certificate that says we're married."

She smiled, lacing their fingers together. "Then I'll add you as Henry's parent as well. He already sees you as his father."

"And I see him as my son," Robin confirmed, though deep down he knew she believed that. "Just as you already see Roland as yours."

"I do," she said, her voice distant. She stared past him, as if she could see their boys watching TV in the living room. It made him love her even more.

She shook her head and turned back to their schedule. "I guess I can drive the boys to school on my way to the office."

"Thank you," he said. "Wednesday, I'll do it and I'll get Roland signed up for the bus."

"You're jumping ahead. Let's focus on one day at a time," she told him. "I'm usually done by four-thirty so I can also pick up the boys."

He nodded. "I'll probably be late that day as I work on all the holiday aftermath."

"So I guess I'm handling dinner," she said, tapping her marker against the table as she continued to think everything out.

"If you wouldn't mind," he replied. "It'll be better than the fast food Roland and I usually live on after Christmas."

She gave him a look that made him feel like he had done something wrong and he shrank back at bit. "I admit it wasn't the best move but I couldn't also cook something nutritious after working all day in the shop. It was all I could do to keep my eyes open."

"I've been there," she admitted, her shoulders sagging. "If you ever need, there's a pizza menu on top of the refrigerator along with a Chinese takeout menu."

He glanced toward the appliance and nodded. "Good to know."

"So there's no extracurriculars Roland may have on Tuesday?" she asked.

"Nope," he replied. "Henry?"

She shook her head. "Looks like Tuesday will be mostly quiet, just busy for you."

"Yep," he said. "I apologize now if I'm cranky."

"I'll just make you sleep on the couch." She looked up, smirking at him. "And since Santa's magic is no longer in effect, I know you'll stay there."

He tried not to grin as he said: "Unless I sneak into bed."

"I'll just lock the door," she replied.

Robin leaned back in his chair, studying her. He was confident as he said: "No, you won't because you'll be too afraid that the boys might need you."

She paused and then scowled. "You have this uncanny ability to read me."

"I like to think I understand you," he said. "That we're not so different, which is why we've ended up working together."

"I like that," she replied softly.

He grinned at her before motioning to the calendar. "Shall we finish this so we can plan what we're going to do tomorrow?"

"Gladly," she said, moving to the next slot on her calendar. "Okay, what does Wednesday look like?"

* * *

Once their weekly schedule was made, Regina hung it back up on the fridge. She stared at it, impressed that they were able to organize and combine their lives so far. Thursdays looked bad as Henry and Roland both had scouts at night, so it looked like it would continue to be a night of quick meals. Robin, though, offered to take both boys and let her relax at home. She had been hesitant to give up taking Henry but she realized he would probably have more fun going with his father rather than his mother.

His father.

That still sounded so strange yet felt so right at the same time.

"The boys are sound asleep on the living room floor," Robin said, returning to the kitchen after checking on them. "I'll carry them up to bed in a few minutes. So, are we agreed for tomorrow?"

"Planetarium and then dinner out," she said, nodding. "It sounds like it will be fun and educational."

"Parenting score!" he replied, pumping his fist into the air. When she laughed, he pulled her in for a hug. "Are you feeling better now that we have a plan for the week?"

She nodded, feeling gratitude toward him for working with her without a fight. "Thank you. I know this won't be easy, but we're taking the right steps to working together as a family."

He agreed before grinning at her. "However, I am going to teach you how to be more spontaneous."

"Spontaneous?" The word alone gave her heart palpitations. "What do you mean?"

He rubbed her arms. "I mean that I might surprise you for lunch one day. Or take you and the boys out to the movies another. Maybe even whisk you away for a nice weekend together."

She raised her eyebrows. "With maybe a day's notice?"

"Nope," he said, shaking his head. "I will pack for us and then just pick you up to take you out of town."

Regina broke out into a cold sweat as she shook her head. "No, no. You could mess everything up! What if we have prior engagements? Commitments? What about the boys?"

He pulled her close to him, rocking her gently as he ran his hand over her hair. "I may be surprising you, but it'll be something I'll have somewhat planned ahead of time. I will make sure we have nothing we need to do and I will make sure the boys are cared for. You just won't be involved in making the plans."

"I don't like that," she whispered, clutching onto his shirt. "I don't like giving up control."

Robin sighed, guiding her toward the table and easing her down into a chair. He knelt in front of her, taking her hands into his. "Have you had fun this week? I mean, our fight and your mother aside?"

"Yes," she said, dabbing at her eyes with a napkin.

He nodded. "And how much of this week did we plan?"

"Not much of it," she said, realizing where he was going with this. "We pretty much winged it day by day."

"Was it so bad?"

She gave him a soft smile as she shook her head. "No, it wasn't that bad. It was actually…kinda of nice."

"That's what I want when we're spontaneous," he told her, rubbing her arms. "I want to take you away for a few days where you don't have to think about anything. Where you can just have fun—whether it's just us or we have the boys as well."

Regina leaned forward, pressing her forehead to his. "That does sound nice."

"So, will you trust me enough to be spontaneous with me? To let me plan some trips for us that you won't know about?" he asked.

She softened and nodded, kissing his nose. "Yes. Just nothing too crazy, okay? I'm not jumping out of a plane."

He shuddered. "Neither am I. You have nothing to worry about there."

"Mom? Dad?" Henry wandered into the kitchen, frowning when he saw them. "Is something wrong?"

Regina pulled away from Robin as he shook his head, reaching out to the boy. "Everything is fine, Henry. Your mom and I were planning what we're going to do tomorrow."

"Aren't you going to work?" Henry asked, confused. "While we're going to school?"

"Your mother and I forgot that tomorrow is also a holiday. You don't have school," Robin explained.

Roland raced into the kitchen, his eyes wide as he stared at them. "We don't have school tomorrow? Really? Can we go to the planetarium then?"

"We've already made plans to take you two," Regina assured him, smiling at them.

They cheered and Roland threw himself into her arms. She caught him easily, hugging him as she watched Henry hug Robin. Roland snuggled closer to her, whispering: "Thank you, Mom."

"You're welcome, sweetheart," she said before pulling back. "Why don't we go inside and watch the rest of the movie with you?"

Robin stood and helped her up as the boys hurried in front of them. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said, smiling as she did so. "And I love saying that. I hope it never grows old."

"I doubt it will," he said as they sat down on the couch. The boys climbed onto after them and they all cuddled together as one last Christmas movie played to close out their night together.

* * *

It was evening by the time they got home from the planetarium. Robin parked his truck in the driveway and glanced around at his family. Henry and Roland had keeled over shortly into their drive home and both were sound asleep in the backseat, heads almost touching. In the front seat, Regina's eyes were closed and her breathing even as she rested her head against the window. It was a sweet sight but Robin knew he was going to have to wake them all up.

He reached over and gently shook Regina's shoulder. She jumped and tensed up, as if ready to fight someone off. Her wide brown eyes settled on him and she relaxed, her eyes softening. "Did I doze off?"

"You did," he replied, "but you needed your rest. We're home now so we need to get the boys inside."

She nodded, stretching out as she glanced at the back seat. "I'll take Roland if you take Henry?"

"Sounds like a plan," he said, opening the door and shivering as the cold weather chased away the heat he had had pumping through the truck. Robin quickly stepped out into it and closed his door, opening the back door.

He shook Henry, who groaned and tried to swat his hand away. Robin remained patient as he kept shaking the boy. "Time to wake up, Henry. You just need to be awake long enough to get into the house and ready for bed. Okay?"

"Okay," Henry finally said. He sat up and let Robin unbuckle him as he struggled to keep his eyes open. Robin helped him down from the truck and set him on the ground, holding the boy's hand tightly to keep him upright.

Regina held onto Roland's hand as she closed the door. She headed toward the front door and Robin followed, practically dragging Henry with him. "I'm tired, Dad," the boy groaned.

"I know," Robin replied, "but we're almost inside."

The door swung open and they brought the children inside. Regina crouched down to look both boys in their tired eyes. "Okay, you two, we've had a lot of fun at the planetarium today but now it's time for bed."

"Okay, Mom," Henry said as Roland yawned. "Will you tuck us in?"

She nodded, gently pushing them toward the stairs as she stood. "I'll be up in five minutes. Try not to fall asleep in your clothes."

"Okay," Henry said, starting to climb up the stairs.

Roland followed, yawning before saying: "No promises."

She chuckled before turning to Robin. "You want to come too?"

"Tempting," he said, glancing up the stairs, "but the boys asked for you. I'll just get ready for tomorrow."

"Okay. I'm probably just going to take a shower and relax in bed. Don't take too long," she said, leaning down to kiss him.

He broke the kiss with a soft hum, eyes still closed as he said: "Don't worry. I definitely can't stay away too long."

"Good to hear," she replied, winking as best as she could. "Then I'll see you in a little bit."

Robin watched as she walked back upstairs, noting how she swayed her hips. He swallowed, knowing she was teasing him and trying to distract him. It almost worked but he really had to get ready for the next day. However, he was going to do it as quickly as possible so he could join his beautiful and sexy bride in bed.

After all, they were still on their honeymoon.

* * *

Regina looked up as Robin entered their bedroom, smiling as he closed the door behind him. "Took you long enough," she teased.

"I was as fast as I possibly could be," he said, pulling off the sweater he wore to the planetarium. "The boys sound asleep?"

She nodded, sitting up straighter in bed. "I thought Roland was going to fall asleep while brushing his teeth."

"He's done that before," he said, chuckling at the image of little Roland teetering on his stepstool while Robin kept him from falling over. "It's kinda adorable, once the adrenaline over trying to keep him from getting hurt wears off."

"Yeah. And Henry pretty much fell into bed. It's getting to the point where I'm just going to have to leave him and not move him anymore," she said sadly, realizing her baby boy was getting too heavy for her.

Robin sat down on the edge of the bed in his boxers, squeezing her leg through the sheets. "I know how difficult it is to watch your baby grow up. But it just means a new adventure."

She smiled, reaching out to cup his cheek with her hand. "How are you always so positive?"

"Because I have you," he said, kissing her nose. "And I have Roland and Henry. That alone makes my life so much brighter."

"Sap," she told him again. She pulled him down next to her, curling against him.

He chuckled, holding her close as he buried his nose in her hair. "Guilty as charged. Fair warning, I plan to never change."

"Good," she replied, closing her eyes as she breathed in his familiar pine scent. "I would never want you to stop being such a sap."

Robin kissed her head. "I love you so much."

She hummed in agreement. "I can't believe we wasted so much time fighting with each other when we could've been doing this instead."

"I know," he said, taking her hand in his and playing with her fingers. "But maybe it's all about timing. Maybe we weren't quite yet ready for each other."

"Maybe," she agreed quietly, wrapping her arm around him as she pressed her cheek against his chest.

He rubbed her back. "Let's not dwell on that. We're together now and I'm determined to make every moment count."

Regina sighed happily. "I like the sound of that."

"Good." His hand slipped under her shirt. "So, are you too tired to fool around a bit or…?"

She lifted her head, smirking at him. "You have a one-track mind, don't you, Robin Locksley?"

"Only since I've married you," he replied, chuckling.

"Well, I guess that's only fair," she said with a sigh. "I'm afraid I've only had a one-tracked mind since marrying you."

His smile turned into a smirk of his own as his hand cupped her breast, its warmth seeping into her skin as he massaged it. "Is that so?"

She hummed, enjoying the feel of his fingers on her breasts as her hand started to undo the ties of his pajama pants. "You're irresistible, Robin."

"I feel the same about you," he replied, pulling off her shirt and tossing it aside. "Absolutely irresistible."

Regina slid her hand into his pajama pants and began to stroke him through his boxers. She smirked as she felt him harden. "I can tell."

He groaned, his thumbs playing with her nipples. "You don't play fair, milady."

"All's fair in love and war," she replied, giving him a good squeeze and smirking when he groaned. "You should know that by now."

"Well, if that's the case…" He trailed off, his hands moving down her body until he got to her own pajama pants. "I should respond in kind."

One hand slipped under her pants and his fingers toyed with the panties she wore underneath. Her hips bucked, letting her rise up to meet him as he began to rub her clit through the cotton separating them from the sensitive nub. It created a dull sensation of pleasure and she groaned. "You're a quick study."

"I know," he replied, proud of himself. He kissed her neck. "Shall we remove our pants?"

"Yes," she moaned. She hooked her fingers around the bands of both his pajama pants and boxers, pushing them down. "A little help please?"

He removed his hand from her pants as he helped take off his own, kicking them off the bed. She wrapped her fingers around his hardening cock, lazily pumping as she smirked at him. "Much better."

"Agreed," he moaned, kissing her neck as his fingers returned to her own pajama pants. "Now, though, it's your turn."

He pulled down her pants as he kissed his way down her body, letting her kick them off as gently parted her legs. Robin grinned, his eyes heated with lust. "Looks like I'm getting dessert."

"You don't have to…" she started before he hushed her.

"I know I don't have to," he told her. "I want to. You married a man who likes to put your pleasure first and loves to go down on you. Better get used to it."

Surprise filled her and her cheeks heated up. "I also married a very blunt man, apparently."

He gave her a cheeky grin. "You knew that already. Remember? Foot-in-mouth disease? Bluntness is pretty much the cause."

"Good point," she replied. "Well, are you going to tell me again about your incurable disease or are you going to eat me out?"

"Are you ordering me to eat you out?" he asked, challenging her.

She raised her eyebrow. "Yes."

"Fair enough," he said, looking impressed. He then saluted her. "As my queen commands."

Her lips twitched as she laid back against the pillows. "Queen? I quite like the sound of tha… _ooh_."

Robin gave her clit a broad lick with his tongue, sending a jolt through her. She gripped the mattress as he continued, flicking at her sensitive nub as her hips began to buck. Regina groaned. "God, I love your tongue."

"I love how you taste," he said before giving her another lick. He sucked on her clit as she reached down, grabbing onto his hair.

"More," she pleaded, throwing her free arm over eyes as she tried not to make too much noise. "I need more."

He chuckled and the vibrations nearly sent her keening over the edge before she wanted to. She bit down on her lip as Robin's tongue pulled away from her clit. He wrapped a hand around her wrist and gently pried her arm off her eyes.

"I want to see those lovely brown eyes," he said, smiling softly at her. "I want you to watch me."

She swallowed, even more turned on by that. "Okay."

"Good," he replied. "Now, how many fingers do you want?"

"One, for now. And then increase when you think I'm ready," she said. "You're doing all the work right now."

He chuckled. "And I'm gladly doing it. I just want to please you."

"Then put that talented tongue to good use and do just that," she said, "or else I'm going to have to take matters into my own hands."

"We can't have that!" Robin exclaimed in a tone of mock horror. He pulled up her legs, sending her flat on her back, and placed them over his shoulders as she laughed.

Regina's laugh turned into a choked groan as he gave her clit another broad lick. She felt herself grow wetter as her body began to tremble. "Oh, just like that."

He continued to suck and lap at her as she felt his finger slide into her. With an almost expert curl of the digit, Robin had her almost shouting. Something deep inside her tightened, waiting for a release. He added another finger, brushing a spot that sent fire throughout her body as her back arched off the bed. She tried to grab onto the blankets but they did little to anchor her as she trembled, her climax approaching.

Robin added one more finger, now letting them hit her spot from a different angle. Her walls tightened around them and she let herself come undone on his tongue. He lapped up her juices as she rode out her orgasm, Robin pumping his fingers as she started to come down from her high.

He laid down next to her again, holding her close as he kissed the side of her head. "You good?"

"Very good," she replied, resisting the urge to close her eyes and curl up next to him. "What about you?"

"As long as you're satisfied, I'm happy," he replied, pulling the blankets over them. "So go ahead, lovely, get your sleep."

She shook her head, reaching down and wrapping her fingers around his hard cock. As she pumped, she said: "No. I want you to enjoy yourself."

He moaned, pressing his forehead to hers. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she said, flicking her thumb over his tip. "This is an equal partnership, right?"

"Right," he groaned, kissing her nose. "I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed him, giving his cock a squeeze. When she pulled back, she smirked at him. "Now fuck me."

He grinned, reaching down between them and wrapping his hand around the one she had on his cock. Together they guided it to her entrance and he kissed her neck. She let go, hooking her leg around him as he sank into her.

Regina let her eyes close for a moment as she felt him stretch her as he filled her, relief coursing through her. "You feel so good."

"So do you," he moaned. "So hot and wet…but I know what will feel even better."

"Better than this?" she asked, rolling her hips and letting his cock brush against the spot his fingers had been teasing earlier.

He slid his hands under her back, supporting her as he flipped them. She steadied herself on his cock, adjusting for the change in their positions as she braced herself on his shoulders. His hands trailed down to her hips as he grinned at her. "What do you say? Is this better?"

"Yes," she moaned, moving up and down on his cock in a steady rhythm. It brushed against her clit as it hit her g-spot, the combination making her head spin. "I might not last long this way…"

"Don't worry," he assured her, grunting. "I'm right with you, sweetheart."

She rode him faster, eager to fall into the abyss with him. Regina brought her hands up to her breasts, toying with her nipples. It sent more waves of pleasure through her, adding to the jolts she got each time his cock hit her spot.

Her walls tightened around him and he moaned, gripping her hips tighter. "So…close…"

Regina, though, went over the edge with a shout of his name. She rode out her orgasm as he continued to thrust in and out of her until he came with a throaty moan of his own, spilling inside her as she slowed her rhythm.

Her limbs turned to jelly as she fell off him, landing on the bed with a slight bounce. Robin rolled onto his side, frowning. "Are you okay?"

"I'm definitely okay," she said, panting. "I'm very, very okay."

"It didn't hurt when you fell onto the bed?" he asked, ghosting his fingers over her sweat-slicked skin as he traced a line from her belly button to the valley between her breasts.

She shook her head, biting her lip. "My limbs are pretty much jelly. Nothing can hurt me right now."

He laughed, nuzzling her. "Well, I feel quite proud of myself then."

"Don't get cocky," she told him. "I wouldn't you to get a big head."

"That's not necessarily the part of me that would get big," he replied, waggling his eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes, pushing his shoulder. "Very funny."

He chuckled, kissing her forehead. "I love you, Regina."

"I love you too," she replied, cuddling against him. "Even when you're telling bad innuendos."

"I'll keep that in mind," he said before pulling away from her.

Goosebumps rose up on her skin at the loss of his body warmth and she frowned as he pushed the blankets back to climb out of bed. Raising her head, she asked: "Where are you going?"

"The bathroom," he replied, slipping into the room. The water ran for a few seconds before he re-emerged, holding a facecloth in his hands.

He pulled back the blankets as he ran the warm facecloth over her body. It felt good and she hadn't realized how sticky and grimy she had been until after he was done. She smiled as she took the cloth from him, kneeling so she could run it over his body as she kissed his neck. Robin groaned before turning his head to capture her lips with his, holding her close.

"We should go to bed," he whispered, running his fingers along her back. "We both have busy days ahead of us tomorrow."

She groaned, letting herself fall back onto the bed. "Back to the real world, right?"

"Unfortunately," he said, heading back to his side of the bed. He climbed in and pulled her close again. "At least we'll still have each other and the boys when it's done."

"That's very reassuring," she replied, resting her head in the crook of his neck. "Since that's the case, I think I can get through anything that might happen."

He kissed her forehead. "Me too. Good night, sweetheart."

"Good night, Robin." She sighed as she drifted off to sleep, confident that this year was going to be her best one yet.


	2. Celebrating Regina

### Celebrating Regina

         Robin heard Regina's alarm go off right on schedule. She silenced it seconds later and then slipped from their bed. He kept his eyes closed and his breathing even, listening as she hurried into the bathroom to take her shower. It was their usual morning routine and he had set the thermoset to go off soon so that by the time she got out, the room was warm enough for her to change comfortably. Normally, his alarm would then go off and he would get up to get ready himself before they went to wake their boys. But today would be different.

         Once the door clicked shut and the shower turned on, Robin shut off his own alarm clock and pushed back the covers. He pulled on his robe and hurried down the hall to the boys' bathroom to get ready. They were on a schedule--especially since his wife loved them—and he had everything timed down to the minute. Robin couldn't waste a single second.

        Within minutes, he went through his morning routine before quickly changing into a button-down blue shirt and navy pants for the day. Robin ran his brush through his hair and then went to Roland's room first. His son had taken after Marian and was a morning person, so there was chance he was awake already. If so, that would just leave waking Henry up--which could either go easily or end up being a fight.

        Opening the door, Robin was relieved to see Roland sitting up in bed and rubbing his eyes. He smiled. "Good morning, my boy."

        "Morning, Papa. Is Mom up?" Roland asked.

         Robin nodded. "So I need you to get up and get ready while I go wake your brother, okay?"

         "Okay, Papa." He pushed his blankets back and climbed out of bed, ready to get dressed for the day.

          Assured that Roland was getting changed, Robin closed the door and headed next door to see how easy it would be to rouse Henry that morning. He prayed the boy wouldn't put up too much of fight and that everything would continue to go smoothly.

          He squared his shoulders and opened the door leading to Henry's room. The boy's brown hair was just visible under his Captain America blanket and his nightlight was starting to dim as sunlight began to fill the room. Robin clicked the little lamp off before leaning down to shake his stepson. "Henry? Henry, it's time to wake up."

           A groan greeted him and Henry rolled away from him. "Five more minutes, Dad."

          "Not today," Robin told him, pulling on the blankets. "We need to get everything ready for your mother. So up and at 'em, Henry."

           He gave a good yank, uncovering the boy. Henry shivered as he sat up, scowling at Robin. "That's not fair."

           "Please get dressed and meet me downstairs with your brother," Robin said, placing the blankets back down. "Your mother will be out of the shower soon. We don't have much time to prepare her breakfast."

            Sighing, Henry sat up and nodded. "Fine. But I'm doing this for Mom."

            "Exactly," Robin told him, walking out the door so he could head downstairs.

            He had stayed up the night before, claiming to have some work to do when Regina had tried to entice him to bed. It had taken all his willpower to resist her, especially when she pouted those luscious red lips and dropped her voice into a breathy lower octave. Yet he managed and once she went upstairs, he stole into the kitchen to set everything up. He brought the balloons up from the basement, tying them to her chair—one “Happy Birthday” balloon surrounded by several purple and red ones. Robin then placed a bouquet of purple roses into the vase in the middle of the table. It was perfect for her—not much but not too little.

            It still looked perfect as he walked into the kitchen that morning, glad he had stayed up. He knew that if he had gotten up this morning to do it, Regina would’ve been suspicious about why he was up so early.

            “I heard the water turn off,” Roland said from his perch at the island. “Mom’s going to be down soon.”

            Robin nodded, clapping his hand together. “Okay, so we’re going to have to make something quick. What’s a quick breakfast?”

            “Cereal?” Roland suggested, earning a glare from his father. They were going to give Regina something better than cereal on her birthday.

            “Mom loves eggs,” Henry said, stumbling bleary-eyed into the kitchen. “Sunnyside up.”

            Robin smiled, resisting the urge to muss up the boy’s hair. “Great! I’ll get started on that. Henry, can I trust you to make some toast for your mother?”

            “Yes, Dad,” Henry said, hurrying toward the counter.

            “Thank you.” Robin then turned to Roland. “And can you set up the coffee in the Keurig? You know Mum’s favorite, right?”

            Roland nodded before heading off to the pantry where they kept the Keurig pods. With both boys hard at work, Robin opened the refrigerator and pulled out the fresh carton of eggs Regina had bought at the grocery store. It was time for Sunnyside up eggs for his beautiful wife.

            As Robin worked on the eggs, he saw Henry opened the refrigerator and pull out a jar full of something that looked like very thick applesauce. He raised his eyebrow. “What’s that?”

            “Apple butter,” Henry replied. “Mom’s favorite.”

            “Ahh. Good call, Henry,” he praised. “Just be careful with that jar.”

            Henry promised he would as he carefully carried it over to the table, placing it by Regina’s chair. Robin glanced over to find Roland cautiously picking up Regina’s favorite mug, now filled with coffee. He asked Henry to get Regina’s favorite creamer and the other boy obliged, hurrying back over to the refrigerator.

            Robin heard doors opening and closing upstairs. He knew it was Regina checking to see if their sons were awake and getting ready for school, which meant she was going to be coming down any minute now. Plating her eggs, he placed the toast Henry made next to them and brought them over to the table.

            “Okay, boys,” he said, pulling them close to him. “Your mum is almost here. Big smiles.”

            “Robin? Henry? Roland? Are you in here?” Regina entered the kitchen, still putting in one of her earrings. She was dressed for work—a black pantsuit with a silky red shirt under the jacket. Robin thought she looked absolutely beautiful.

            Her brown eyes widened as she took in the balloons, the flowers, her breakfast and the three of them. “What is going on?”

            “Happy birthday!” they exclaimed. Henry and Roland then raced toward her, hugging her at the same time.

            She wrapped her arms around them even as she glanced around, still looking surprised. “You…You did this for me?”

            “Of course we did,” Roland said, looking up at her with adoration in his eyes.

            Henry nodded. “It’s your birthday!”

            Robin stepped closer, smiling at her. “And we love you so much, we want to celebrate you from the moment you wake up to the moment you go to sleep.”

            “Sap,” she said, though she smiled back at him and he could see tears glistening in her eyes.

            He cupped her cheek, smirking. “You love me for it.”

            “I do,” she replied, closing the gap between them to kiss him. It was chaste and quick, but it still conveyed all the love they felt for each other.

            He loved that particular talent of theirs.

            Pulling back, Robin motioned to the table. “Your breakfast is served. You should eat it before it gets cold.”

            “Yeah, Mom! It’s your favorite—Sunnyside up eggs and toast with apple butter,” Henry said, grabbing her hand and tugging her toward the table.

            Roland gently pushed her from behind. “And I made your favorite coffee with your favorite creamer.”

            She chuckled as she looked over the breakfast, sitting down at the table. Regina then kissed each boy on the cheek. “It looks amazing. Thank you…but what about all of you? Did you eat?”

            Roland and Henry looked up at Robin with wide eyes and he chuckled. “Do you boys want eggs too?”

            “Scrambled, please!” Roland exclaimed and Henry nodded in agreement.

            Chuckling, Robin nodded. “Okay. Go get plates and silverware for yourselves while I make your eggs for you.”

            The boys did that while Robin cracked a few more eggs. He watched as Henry opened the refrigerator again, pulling out the ketchup bottle, and frowned. “What’s that for?”

            “My eggs,” Henry replied. “You can’t have scrambled eggs without ketchup.”

            “Okay,” Robin said, trying not to crinkle his nose. He wasn’t fond of eating his eggs that way but he wasn’t going to make Henry feel bad for it. The boy should enjoy his eggs however he liked.

            Roland appeared beside him, looking up at Robin. “Can we have some juice please?”

            “I can get it for them,” Regina offered, standing from the table.

            Henry stepped in front of her, almost blocking her path as he shook his head. “It’s your birthday, Mom.”

            She chuckled, crouching down to tuck her fingers under his chin. “I know, sweetheart, but that doesn’t mean I can’t get you and your brother some juice. It would make me really happy to do that.”

            “Oh,” Henry said, sounding surprised. “Okay, then. Thank you, Mom.”

            “Yeah, thank you, Mom,” Roland echoed, moving toward the table himself.

            Regina caught Robin’s eye and winked as she opened the refrigerator. She pulled out the orange juice, brushing past him as she headed to grab two glasses. “You didn’t have to do this,” she whispered to him.

            “Do what?” he asked. “Make a big deal about your birthday? Of course I did. I am never going to miss a chance to celebrate you.”

            She shook her head as she smiled, kissing him again before pouring two glasses of juice. “Hurry up with those eggs. We don’t want to be late,” she warned him.

            “Right,” he said, plating the rest of the eggs and carrying them over to the table. “Breakfast is served.”

            Everyone took their seats and Robin realized that Regina had also placed a mug of coffee by his chair. He gave her a look and she only smiled in response. “Best birthday ever,” she declared.

            “And it’s just getting started,” Roland told her.

            Henry nodded. “We’ve got things planned all day for you.”

            “Do you?” she asked, wiping her mouth with a napkin as she raised an eyebrow. “You do realize that both your father and I have work while you two have school, right?”

            “But you and I have a lunch break,” Robin reminded her, smirking at her. “I’ve already talked to Mal and your court calendar is clear for a couple hours.”

            She stared at him, her mouth falling open a bit. “You did what?”

            He held up his hands, knowing how much she hated to have people change things without her consent—he understood why she didn’t like it after spending only a few hours with her mother. He understood a lot after that. “I didn’t ask her to do anything for me. I only asked if you would have some time free for a birthday lunch and she said that you already had that time free.”

            “Oh,” she said, blinking a few times as a smile slowly bloomed on her face. “So where are we going to lunch?”

            He shrugged. While he had had a few places in mind, he knew that the final decision needed to be left up to her. It was her birthday and he wanted to minimize how many surprises he sprung on her. Breakfast had seemed safe enough but all her meals was too much. “Do you want to go somewhere in particular?”

            “I don’t know,” she said, “but I have been craving Spanish food lately. I’m not entirely sure if there is a place in Storybrooke where I can get some.”

            “Spanish food. I think I can do that,” he said, stroking his chin. None of the places he had considered fit hat description but he was sure John would have a recommendation or two.

            Regina checked her watch. “Thank you for the breakfast, boys, but you two need to get ready for school. The bus will be here any minute.”

            Henry and Roland jumped up, each kissing her on the cheek before hurrying from the room. Standing, Robin followed them and watched as they put on their shoes and their coats. Both boys picked up their school bags as he opened the door, revealing the bus just pulling up at the end of the walk. He hugged both of them, kissing the tops of their heads. “Have a good day and I’ll pick you up later, okay?”

            “Okay, Papa,” Roland said as Henry nodded. They hurried down the walk and got on the bus.

            He closed the door as Regina came up behind him. She smiled as she slid on her shoes. “I have to go as well. Thank you for breakfast.”

            “You’re welcome,” he said, gently gripping her waist. “Have a good day, sweetheart. I’ll see you for lunch.”

            She smiled, pressing her forehead to his. “I can’t wait.”

            He kissed her before turning to pull down her coat. As he handed it to her, he told her: “Have a good day, Regina.”

            “You too.” She gave him a quick kiss as she straightened up her coat. Regina picked up her briefcase before heading out of the house.

            He closed the door behind her and took a deep breath, getting ready for his own work day.

* * *

            Regina left a courtroom, pleased with her success in getting an attempted murderer remanded to county jail. The streets of Storybrooke were safer and the people could sleep easier knowing he was safe behind bars. She walked down the hall with an extra pep in her step, a bright smile on her face as she knew Robin was waiting for her.

            “Someone is happy.” Zelena’s voice froze her and she forgot how to breathe for a moment.

            Turning slowly, Regina found her sister standing in the hallway that connected town hall with the courthouse. She wore a dark black coat that was open to reveal a tight green dress with a black stripe down the skirt. Zelena wore bright green heels and they clicked as she walked closer to Regina.

            “What are you doing here?” Regina asked her.

            “Is that how you greet your sister?” Zelena asked, pretending to be hurt.

            Regina wasn’t fooled. “You don’t just ‘stop by,’ Zelena. We don’t have that type of relationship. So either you’re here on business or you’re here to deliver a message from Mother. Which is it?”

            “Mother wants you to call her. She wants to invite you and Henry up to the house for a dinner to celebrate your birthday,” Zelena replied.

            “She’s never wanted to celebrate before,” Regina pointed out. “I’ve always celebrated on my own.”

            Her sister shrugged. “I guess Mother had a change of heart.”

            “And I’m sure my inheritance has nothing to do with it,” Regina shot back.

            “You’re being ridiculous about this,” Zelena countered.

            Regina crossed her arms. “Mother made me grovel for money that was already mine and made me bear all her nasty comments. No more. She can’t control me. And you shouldn’t let her control you either.”

            “I am not being controlled,” she snapped, her cheeks turning as red as her hair. “Your new husband has your mind all twisted.”

            “He doesn’t have my mind twisted. You know Mother has been manipulating us for years. Her idea of family and love is all wrong. And if you’re not careful, it could cost you,” Regina warned.

            A cold look came to Zelena’s eyes and she frowned. “What is that supposed to mean?”

            “It means you need to worry less about my husband and more about your own,” Regina said, starting to walk away from her sister. “And tell Mother I have plans for my birthday.”

            “Robin is not your family!” Zelena yelled after her.

            Regina raised her left hand in the air. “This ring says otherwise.”

            “He’s going to leave you once the shine wears off your new marriage. Mark my words, Regina!”

            Her only response to her sister was to raise her middle finger in the air, a smirk on her face as she entered her office. Mal raised her eyebrow, fighting the urge to smile. “Who are you flipping off? Do I have to worry about a complaint?”

            “I doubt anyone would complain,” Regina said, “at least not to you. I’m sure my sister is going to go crying to our mother.”

            Mal chuckled. “Well, that is one complaint I will be more than happy to ignore. You give that family of yours the middle finger all you want.”

            “I second that,” Robin said, stepping into the office behind her. He kissed her cheek. “So that _was_ Zelena I saw storming out of here a few minutes ago.”

            She nodded. “Mother apparently wanted to throw me a birthday dinner. I said I already had plans.”

            “And I’m sure they are a lot more fun than anything your mother had planned,” he said, winking at her.

            “I have no doubt about that,” she replied, kissing his cheek. “So, should I go get my coat?”

            He nodded. “I swear it’s gotten colder out there. And while the forecasts say the snow storms will miss us, I think we’re going to see some.”

            She groaned, heading to her office. “Just wonderful. The last thing we need is more snow. Can’t spring just get here?”

            “It’s Maine,” Mal called back. “Spring won’t get here until well after Easter.”

            Regina sighed as she returned to the lobby, slipping on her coat. “Well, as long as the snow waits until after we’re all home, I’ll be happy.”

            “Then I shall expect you back after your lunch,” Mal said, winking at her. “Unless you happen to get ‘sick.’”

            She knew that her boss and friend was giving her an out but Regina just smiled. No matter how much she loved spending time with Robin, she also loved her job. “I doubt that will happen. I’ll see you after lunch.”

            Regina took Robin’s hand and he led her from the courthouse, guiding her to his car. She shivered as she hit the winter air, certain that it had gotten colder. Snow didn’t seem so far-fetched anymore, not as she watched some gray clouds float over the town. Once they got into the car, Robin turned on the heat and she sighed as the warmth washed over her.

            He put the car into reverse and carefully backed out onto the street by town hall. She watched him, smiling. “So, where are we going?”

            “Well, I did some research and I found out that Storybrooke does in fact have a Spanish restaurant,” he said.

            Surprise filled her and she felt her eyes widen. “Really?”

            He nodded. “It’s off the beaten path and kind of a hidden treasure but John swears the food is the best he’s ever had, except at Granny’s.”

            “Well, if there’s someone I trust when it comes to food, it’s John,” she replied, thinking of his portly friend and his legendary appetite.

            Robin laughed. “I’ll let him know you valuable his opinion when it comes to food. Though I’ll wait until we try this Spanish place. Make sure it’s as good as he says it is.”

            He turned down a small side street and she frowned, noticing mostly residential houses. “This restaurant is real, right? It’s not going to end up being some person’s house you’re paying to make me Spanish food, right?”

            “Do you think I would honestly do that?” he asked her, glancing over at her.

            “If you thought it would make me smile,” she replied, “yes.”

            He bit his lip, eyes returning to his road. “Well, I can’t deny that. But no, I didn’t do that this time.”

            “So I guess when John said off the beaten path, he meant it,” she said, watching as he made another turn.

            “Indeed,” he replied before his eyes lit up. “Oh, I think I found it. Now, I just have to find a parking spot.”

            It was easy to miss the restaurant as it blended in with the other buildings on the block, non-descript except for the yellow awning with red letters spelling out “FIESTA!” on it. She raised her eyebrow. “Wow. I’m not sure to be impressed or underwhelmed.”

            “Let’s not judge a book by its cover,” he told her, maneuvering into a spot in front of a building a couple doors down from the restaurant. “Let’s see what the food is like.”

            She nodded, getting out of the car once he turned off the engine. Regina waited for him on the sidewalk and the two walked over to the restaurant holding hands. He opened the door for her and she hurried into the warm establishment.

            Tantalizing aromas filled the air and she felt her mouth water as they waited for the hostess. She glanced at the decorations, finding several tables and booths in the room. The walls were lined with pictures and souvenirs from Spain, including the Spanish flag. She took Robin’s arm as she said: “It’s nicely decorated and clean.”

            “So it already has two things going for it,” he said, teasing her gently.

            “Three,” she corrected. “It also smells delicious.”

            He laughed, nodding. “True. So it has three things going for it and that last one is a probably a good indication that the food is delicious as well.”

            “Bienvenudos,” a woman dressed in a bright yellow dress with a flowy skirt greeted them. “Two?”

            When Robin confirmed the number, she pulled out two menus and told them to follow her. She led them toward the back of the room, revealing that half the room was filled with lunch-goers. Regina was impressed and she gave Robin’s arm a squeeze before whispering: “Looks like more people than we thought know about this place.”

            “I see,” he replied back in a whisper. “Hopefully it’s a good sign and further proof the food here is good.”

            The waitress stopped at a table, putting down the menus. She turned to smile. “Your server will be right with you. Enjoy your meal.”

            Robin thanked her before pulling out one of the chairs. “For you, milady.”

            “You dork,” Regina replied before sitting down. He pushed her in before taking his own seat. She picked up the menu. “Let’s see if this place is as good as John said.”

* * *

            Regina leaned back in her chair, rubbing her stomach. She was certain she had gained a few pounds and was surprised there wasn’t a pudge there to prove it. “John was right. This place is amazing.”

            “I’d tell John he’d have a great career as a food critic but I’d lose my best employee,” Robin said, rubbing his own stomach.

            She chuckled before looking down at their empty plates again. “We definitely need to come back here. And bring the boys. I want Henry to try a proper empanada.”

            “Roland too,” Robin agreed. “I don’t know how I’ve gone so long without eating an empanada.”

            “I’m glad that got remedied,” she said, straightening up as she searched for their waiter. “We should get the bill though. I have to go back.”

            He nodded, also sitting up straighter to look around. Robin spotted the young man and waved him down. “I should head back too. I have to assure John his recommendation was a good one.”

            She laughed, nodding. “Thank him for me. It’s been far too long since I’ve had good Spanish food.”

            “Since your mother sent Ines away?” Robin asked softly.

            The waiter stopped by their table and as Robin requested the check, Regina took a sip of her water to get her emotions under control. She was touched that he remembered the name of her beloved housekeeper despite her only mentioning the woman once but it did bring up some sadness over what had happened to Ines. There was also sadness over the real reason she had gone so long without Spanish food.

            When the waiter walked away, she reached for Robin’s hand. “I haven’t had Spanish food since my father died. He used to make it for me and Zelena on days Mother worked late or had other engagements.”

            He smiled at her, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. “Was he a good cook?”

            “Yes, he was,” she replied, smiling at the memory of the meals. “He loved to cook. I think I get my love of baking from him.”

            “Did he leave behind any recipes? Maybe we could try our hand at cooking them,” he offered.

            She shook her head, sadness overwhelming her as she recalled standing in the kitchen and shouting as her mother shed her father’s recipe cards. “Mother destroyed them. She insisted that was end of that nonsense and we would eat proper food now.”

            He frowned, his eyes clouding over. “What an awful woman. After Mum died, Dad and I only ate foods that reminded us of her. We even tried to replicate some of her recipes. They never tasted quite the same but they definitely helped with the grief.”

            “This food definitely took me back,” she said, looking at the crumbs of their meal. It was a bittersweet feeling. She missed her father but the memories made her happy as well.

            “You said you had a lot of family on his side,” Robin said, leaning forward. “Can you reach out to them? I’m sure someone has the recipes.”

            She looked down. “We don’t have much of a relationship with his side of the family. Mother alienated us from them.”

            “Of course she did,” he replied, sounding annoyed.

            The waiter returned with their bill and Robin pulled out his wallet, settling it. Once the waiter went to run Robin’s credit card, he turned back to her. “Have you tried to reach out to them now?”

            She shook her head. “What would I say? Hey, sorry my mom was a bitch to you for a long time, wanna be family now?”

            “Sounds like a start to me,” he said, taking the receipt from the waiter so he could add the tip and sign it. He handed it back, tucking his wallet back into his pockets. “What do you have to lose?”

            Regina opened her mouth before closing it again. The worst-case scenario—the likely one, if she was honest with herself—was that her relatives hung up on her and never spoke with her again. Which would just mean that the status quo would continue. “Nothing, I suppose,” she replied.

            “You don’t have to call them right away,” he told her, pushing his chair back. “Whenever you are ready.”

            She nodded. “I will. Once I can track down their numbers. Mr. French might have them. I’ll ask him.”

            “Sounds like a plan.” He leaned against her chair, kissing her. “Come on, I believe you wanted to go back to work.”

            “I do,” she said, standing. She kissed him. “Thank you for a wonderful birthday lunch. I’m excited to see what you and the boys do for dinner.”

            He smirked. “I think you’ll be very impressed, if I do say so myself.”

            She laughed, taking his hand. “Never change, Robin Locksley.”

            “I don’t plan to do so,” he assured as they walked out of the restaurant.

* * *

            The snow started shortly after Robin returned to his store. John let him know, coming into his office during a lull. Robin sighed, thanking him. “Let me know if it starts to get really bad,” he said.

            “Okay,” John replied. “You picking up the boys from school?”

            Robin nodded. “That’s the plan, as long as the snow doesn’t make the roads treacherous.”

            “Well, it’s nearing pick up time,” John said, eyeing the clock in Robin’s office. “I think you should be good. Or maybe they’ll let them out early.”

            Glancing at the clock, Robin shook his head. “It’s too close to dismissal. It would be too much work to dismiss them early rather than waiting.”

            “Makes sense,” John said before heading back out to mind the front of the store.

            Robin turned back to his books when his phone dinged. He picked it up, seeing a message from Regina.

 

_Snow is starting to pick up. Mayor closing Town Hall and the courts for the day. Mal’s throwing me out so I’m heading home. Be careful picking up the boys._

 

            He texted her back.

 

_I promise to be careful. You be careful too and we’ll see you at home really soon. Love you._

 

            Robin barely put his phone down before it dinged, letting him know she had responded.

 

_I love you too._

 

            He smiled, setting the phone down again as John appeared in the door. John looked very solemn and Robin knew what he was going to say. “It’s getting bad out there, isn’t it?” he asked.

            John nodded. “I think they’re going to start closing roads soon. You might want to head out to the school.”

            “Good idea,” Robin said, closing his books and powering down his computer. “You should lock up and head out too. I don’t want you getting stuck.”

            “Yeah, I think everyone is just going to head home and stay warm,” John agreed.

            Robin stood, reaching for his keys. “Which sounds absolutely wonderful. Stay safe and I’ll call you tomorrow to let you know what we’re going to do.”

            “You stay safe too,” John said, shaking his head. He then smirked. “And enjoy your night in keeping your beautiful wife warm.”

            “Her birthday night,” Robin reminded him with an excited smile.

            John chuckled. “Knowing you, she’s really going to enjoy it.”

            Robin gave his friend a playful side eye as he put on his coat. “You know I don’t kiss and tell.”

            “I’m impressed you managed to say that with a straight face,” John replied. “You tell me everything.”

            “I didn’t tell you everything Marian and I did. And I’m not going to tell you everything Regina and I do,” Robin told him.

            John chuckled, clapping him on the back. “Fair enough. Keep your secrets. Now, go get your boys. I’ll see you soon.”

* * *

            Regina heard the door open and she padded out of the living room, watching as snow blew in with her husband and their sons. They were all bundled up and she smiled, approaching Roland to help him take everything off. “Is it getting worse out there?”

            “Yeah,” Roland said, eyes lighting up. “Papa says they may have to cancel school tomorrow!”

            “Then I should probably plan some snow day activities for us tomorrow, huh?” she asked. Both boys cheered and she laughed.

            Robin smiled as he hung up his coat. “I think we first need to get through your mother’s birthday tonight.”

            Both boys brightened and Henry smiled at her. “We’re going to make you a special dinner.”

            “I know,” she said, hugging both to her side. “I can’t wait.”

            “Well, I think we should all change into comfy clothes. And maybe Mum can have her birthday bath now while we get dinner ready for her?” Robin suggested.

            They all turned to look at her and she pretended to ponder the idea, even though every part of her agreed with it. She then nodded. “I think a bath sounds lovely.”

            “We’ll go draw it for you,” Roland said, heading up the stairs. Henry was right on his heels, the two sounding like a stampede going up to the second floor.

            Robin chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her. He kissed her head. “I’m glad you got an early day for your birthday.”

            She smiled as she leaned against him. “Me too. And thank you for doing all of this for me.”

            “I know I can’t make up for how shitty your mother was to you, but I’m going to make sure the rest of your life is as happy as possible,” he told her, hugging her. “And don’t worry, I’ve already told everyone else that you’ll still have your usual birthday celebration at Granny’s, so we won’t have any unexpected guests.”

            It touched her that he remembered about her tradition to celebrate with her friends on another day that wasn’t her birthday and she gave him a quick kiss. “You’re the best.”

            “I try,” he replied before glancing up the stairs as the boys’ laughter drifted from the second floor. “I should probably check on them, huh?”

            She nodded. “It’s probably for the best. They’re good kids but I can imagine they might fill the tub a little too much.”

            He winced and she knew the same image was going through his mind—water splashing on the floor and getting everything wet. With one more quick kiss, he headed upstairs. “I’ll let you know when you can come up,” he told her over his shoulder.

            “I’ll be here, waiting,” she replied, grinning. She couldn’t recall a happier birthday.

* * *

            “Okay, your mother is soaking in her bath,” Robin said, rolling up his sleeves. “Let’s get her birthday dinner started.”

            The boys cheered and Henry motioned to her cookbooks. “Do you need one, Dad?”

            “No, I know how to make pasta primavera,” Robin assured him, pulling out the chopping block. “Who wants to help me chop the vegetables?”

            “Can I chop the carrots?” Henry asked.

            “I want to slice the zucchini,” Roland said, stepping up to the counter. “Please?”

            Robin chuckled. “Okay, but you both have to be careful. It’s snowing, which will make it difficult to get to the hospital if you hurt yourselves.”

            Their eyes grew wide and nodded solemnly. “We’ll be careful, Dad,” Henry promised.

            “Good,” he said, setting them up with their requested vegetable as he preheated the oven. He then worked on the peppers, keeping an eye on the boys as they chopped.

            Once all the vegetables were ready, he laid all the vegetables on a baking sheet and seasoned them with herbs and spices according to the recipe he used. Robin then placed the sheet in the oven and started the pasta.

            “Is there anything else we can do, Papa?” Roland asked, sliding up next to him at the counter.

            “How about you two set the table?” Robin suggested, pulling out the silverware drawer. “Just the forks and knives. I’ll deal with the plates later.”

            “What about the cups?” Henry asked, pointing to the cabinet. “Shouldn’t we put those out as well?”

            Robin nodded, mussing up his hair. “That’s a good idea. Do you need me to get them down for you?”

            “Please, Dad?” Henry responded, nodding.

            “Okay,” he said, opening the cabinet. He pulled out four cups and held them out to Henry. “Can you handle all of these at once?”

            Henry nodded as he took the cups, balancing them carefully. “I got them, Dad. Thank you.”

            As he walked back to the table, Robin busied himself with the pasta and checking on the vegetables. Everything was coming along fine and he was confident dinner would be perfect. His phone buzzed and he picked it up, smiling when he saw a text from his wife.

 

_I don’t want to enjoy this bath too much and ruin the rest of your plans for the evening. Promise to let me know when I need to get out and start getting ready to rejoin you all for dinner?_

 

            He sent her a response, quickly typing out:

 

_Soak for a bit longer but get out in ten minutes. That should give all of us plenty of time._

 

            “Who are you texting?” Roland asked, returning to the counter. He rose onto his tiptoes to try to get a look at the phone screen.

            Robin tucked it into his pocket, smiling at his son. “Your mother. Just letting her know when she needs to get out of the tub.”

            “Oh,” he replied. “Does she need any help?”

            “I think she’ll be fine,” Robin told him as the oven beeped. “Now, stand back. I need to check the vegetables.”

            Roland nodded, taking two giant steps back as Robin opened the oven. With his hand in an oven mitt, he grabbed the baking sheet and checked the vegetables. Content they were cooked, he took them out and added them to the pasta.

            “It smells delicious, Dad,” Henry said, now joining them at the counter. “Mom’s gonna love it.”

            “I hope so,” Robin said, mixing the vegetables and pasta.

            Henry bit his lip, a gesture that reminded Robin of Regina. “Should we make a salad too?” he asked.

            “I don’t think we need one,” Robin decided as he pulled out four plates. “The pasta has vegetables after all.”

            “Good point,” Henry said. “Mom will be happy with that.”

            Robin nodded, motioning to the table. “Why don’t you and Roland go sit down? I’ll handle putting the pasta on the plates.”

            Both boys hurried to their chairs as Robin scooped up the pasta and vegetables. He placed them on each plate, giving everyone a good portion while leaving some for seconds if anyone wanted. Carefully, he carried over two plates before going back for the other—determined to have the table ready for when Regina came down from her bath.

            “Are you going to give Mom some wine for her dinner?” Henry asked.

            “Yes,” Robin said, grateful for the reminder as he pulled out the bottle of pinot noir he had bought for her. “Thank you, Henry.”

            He poured her a glass as he heard her coming down the stairs. _Right on time_ , he thought with a smile. Picking up the glass, he turned and greeted her with it as she entered the kitchen. “For you, birthday girl.”

            “Thank you,” she said, giving him a quick kiss. The smell of her vanilla shampoo washed over him and he took a deep whiff, enjoying the scent.

            She pulled away, taking the glass as she went to the table. After setting it down at her seat, she hugged her two boys. “And thank you for helping your father.”

            “Anything for you, Mom,” Henry said, kissing her cheek.

            “Happy Birthday,” Roland added, kissing her other cheek.

            Robin grabbed his phone, taking a picture of the scene before setting it down again. He pulled out her chair, bowing to her. “For you, milady.”

            She chuckled, taking the seat. She then gave an elaborate bow as well. “Thank you, milord.”

            “You two are weird,” Roland said, scrunching his nose as Henry nodded.

            Robin chuckled as he took his seat, explaining: “We’re in love.”

            “And love makes you act weird?” Henry asked, confused.

            “Sometimes,” he replied, sipping his own glass of wine. He grinned as he shared a wink with Regina. “You’ll find out when you’re older.”

            Both boys sighed and Regina distracted them, picking up her fork. “Well, I can’t wait to taste this delicious dinner.”

            All three watched as she took a forkful of pasta and vegetables and placed it in her mouth. She chewed, chewed, chewed and swallowed, washing it down with a sip of her wine. Glancing at them, she raised her eyebrow. “Are you going to watch me eat or are you going to eat as well?”

            “Is it good?” Henry asked. “Do you like it?”

            She smiled, leaning toward him. “It’s delicious. I love it and I think you will too. You as well, Roland.”

            Both dug into their pasta, taking bites of the spaghetti and vegetables. Robin held his breath as they chewed and swallowed, releasing it when they smiled. They continued to eat and he relaxed, certain his dinner was a hit.

            “What about the chef?” she asked him softly, reaching out to cover his hand with her own. “Are you going to eat too?”

            He smiled, picking up his fork. “Yes, I am. I was just making sure everyone liked dinner.”

            “We do,” she assured him. “Now you eat and we’ll have some conversation. Tell me about school, boys.”

            Roland and Henry started to tell her about their day as Robin dug her fork into his pasta. He tried it and it did taste really good. Relaxing, he continued to eat as the boys talked animatedly and Regina listened. It made him smile and he sipped his own wine, happy for such a perfect evening.

* * *

            Regina relaxed in her chair, finishing up her wine as Robin and the boys cleaned up from dinner. She set down her glass, smiling at them. “So what’s next for tonight?”

            “Dessert!” Roland said, bouncing in his chair. “We got you an amazing cake from the bakery since we didn’t have time to make it ourselves.”

            She chuckled. “I think we all need to digest before we have cake. Why don’t we watch a movie?”

            “I think a movie sounds great,” Robin said, leaning against her chair. He smiled at the two boys. “What do you say?”

            Roland cheered but Henry looked thoughtful. “What about our homework?” he asked, ignoring how his brother groaned his name.

            She chuckled, proud of her little scholar. “I’m pretty sure you’re having a snow day tomorrow, sweetheart. You can do it then.”

            “Oh,” Henry said, thinking it over. He then smiled. “Then I definitely want to have a family movie night!”

            Everyone laughed and Robin clapped his hands. “Movie night with the birthday girl it is. Let’s go into the living room and pick a movie.”

            Both boys jumped off their chairs, heading into the living room. Regina and Robin followed at a slower pace. She wrapped her arm around him. “Thank you for my birthday celebration. I’ve enjoyed it a lot.”

            “You’re welcome, sweetheart,” he replied, kissing her head. “I just want to make sure you are happy and loved.”

            She smiled, feeling her cheeks heat up. “You do that every day.”

            They entered the living room and the boys had the movie ready to go. Regina sat down on the couch and they climbed onto it, flanking her so they both could cuddle against her. As he sat down, Robin covered them all in a fleece blanket. He picked up the remote. “Everyone ready?” he asked.

            All three of them nodded and he started up _Meet the Robinsons._ Regina hugged her boys against her as she felt Robin slide his arm behind her head. She sighed, smiling as the movie played on. This was really the birthday she never thought she would ever have and she was grateful to her boys for throwing it for her.

* * *

            “Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Mom, happy birthday to you,” Roland and Henry sang as Robin set her cake in front of Regina.

            The glow from the candles made her eyes sparkle as she gathered her hair in her hand, holding it back as she blew them out. Roland and Henry clapped as Robin flipped on the light, taking a paper plate to wave away the little trails of smoke. “Okay, birthday girl now gets to cut the cake,” he declared.

            He handed her a knife and she easily sliced into the cake. She gasped softly, smiling at them. “Is this red velvet?”

            They nodded and Robin motioned to Henry with his head. “A little birdy told me it was your favorite.”

            “It is,” she said, cutting herself a nice slice of the cake. “And that’s why I’m going to enjoy it and not worry about the calories.”

            He kissed the top of her head. “I second that.”

            She set aside her plate before smiling at the boys. “Do you two want slices as well?”

            “Yes, please,” Henry said as Roland nodded excitedly.

            Robin took the knife from her, handing her a fork instead. “I’ll cut the slices. You enjoy your cake.”

            She didn’t put up a fight and dug into her cake happily, eating it as he served their sons. Robin then cut a slice for himself and settled into his seat. Before he took a bite, he asked her: “Is it good?”

            “Delicious,” she said, almost moaning. It went right to his cock and he swallowed, knowing his thoughts were becoming inappropriate with the boys still there.

            He took his own bite, savoring the flavoring with a low groan of his own. “Oh, this is heavenly.”

            “Where did you get this again?” she asked.

            “A little bakery not far from Granny’s,” he replied. “I think it’s new—called the Gingerbread House. The proprietor is…interesting.”

            Roland nodded. “She’s able to make all the cakes and pies and cookies even though she can’t see. It’s amazing!”

            “That does sound impressive,” Regina agreed.

            Henry, though, looked pensive. “She kinda gave me the creeps.”

            She frowned, turning to her son. “Because she was blind?”

            “No,” he replied. “That’s not creepy. She kept making these comments about how little boys were her favorite and that we always smell so much sweeter than girls.”

            Roland scrunched his nose, nodding. “It almost sounded like she wanted to eat us instead of her cakes.”

            “There was something off-putting about the way she talked to the boys,” Robin agreed. He had already made a mental note to never go back with them if he wanted something from the bakery.

            She frowned. “Well, maybe she was just joking but it fell flat. But if you two don’t want to go back, we won’t force you.”

            “Well, let’s not let her ruin this great cake or this wonderful night,” Robin said, squeezing her hand. He pulled it back as he picked up the knife. “Who wants another slice?”

            Both boys’ hands went right up in the air and Regina chuckled. “Only slivers. School may be closed tomorrow, but you still need to get your sleep.”

            They groaned but nodded. Robin bit the inside of his cheek as he cut two small slices, placing one on each of their plates. He then turned to Regina. “And for you, birthday girl?”

            “I’ll take a sliver too,” she said, holding out her plate to him. “After all, calories don’t count, right?”

            “Not on your birthday,” he confirmed, placing the slice there. “So enjoy.”

            She grinned, digging her fork in and taking a bite. He watched as she closed her eyes, enjoying it.

            Perfect.

* * *

            Regina stood at her bedroom window, watching as the snow continued to fall. Mal had already called to tell her the courts would be closed the next day as the town focused on cleaning up from the snowstorm. It had then been followed by the expected call from the school to confirm what they had already figured—no school the next day. She knew she and Robin would have a busy day tomorrow digging out but there was time to focus on that after her birthday was over.

            Strong arms wrapped around her and she smiled as she leaned back against Robin’s chest. He kissed her neck as she asked: “Are the boys in bed?”

            “They are,” he confirmed. “Fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows and no doubt won’t wake until the morning.”

            “Good,” she hummed, turning in his arms. She rested her hands on his chest, playing with his shirt. “I think you should change into something more…comfortable.”

            Her voice dropped into a lower register and it didn’t go unnoticed judging by the way he visibly swallowed. Robin cleared his throat before saying: “I think I’ll go do that. Wait here.”

            She watched as he pulled away, hurrying into the bathroom. Regina untied her bathrobe and throw it over the chair in her bedroom. After smoothing out the silky red and black teddy she put on, she climbed onto the bed and laid there with her arm resting against her forehead and her other hand tantalizingly close to her sex.

            Robin stepped out of the bedroom in only his boxers. He flipped off the light as he bit his lip, looking her over. “I thought it was your birthday. Why do I feel like I’m getting the gift?”

            “Because this is one we can share,” she replied, motioning for him to come over with her finger.

            He approached the bed before frowning. She frowned as well, sitting up. “Is something wrong?”

            “I didn’t get you a present,” he said, rubbing her arms. “I arranged everything else and I didn’t even get you a present.”

            She rose up on her knees, rubbing his arms. “You gave me an amazing present—a wonderful birthday. You didn’t have to buy me anything.”

            “You deserve to be showered with gifts,” he said, kissing her forehead. “I shall remedy it on Valentine’s Day.”

            Regina shook her head, now cupping his face. “You don’t have to get me anything, Robin. I’m happy just spending time with you.”

            He kissed her, easing her down onto the bed. “I’m happy spending time with you but I think you still deserve to be spoiled.”

            “I don’t need some worthless bauble to be spoiled,” she told him. “That’s how my mother wants to be spoiled, she measures how much she is loved by how much you spend on her. That’s not love at all.”

            She really didn’t need expensive gifts to make her birthday or Valentine’s day special. Everything he had done for her today alone meant more to her than anything her mother had gotten her over the years. These were memories she would cherish forever.

            Robin smiled, nuzzling her. “How about if I got you something that held a lot of meaning? Like a keepsake?”

            “I would appreciate a keepsake,” she admitted. “Just as long as it had some special meaning or connection. Are you thinking of something?”

            His smile turned coy as he replied: “Maybe I am. What do you say to that?”

            “That I’m intrigued,” she said, wrapping her arms around his neck again. “But that I’m more interested in fucking you than continuing this conversation.”

            Robin’s eyes widened slightly before he smirked at her. “I love it when you get blunt and direct like that.”

            “You mean bossy?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

            He shook his head. “No. I meant what I said. No hidden meanings there.”

            “You really love it when I’m blunt and direct?” She bit her lip, looking as if she doubted his words.

            “I do,” he said, pressing his groin to her so she could feel his hardening cock. “It really turns me on.”

            She grinned, rolling her hips and drawing a groan out of him. Regina pressed a kiss to the shell of his ear. “I can tell.”

            “We’ll need to be quiet,” he told her, grinding against her. It sent her mind reeling and it took a few moments for her to process what he had said.

            Regina bit her lip, nodding. “I can try. Do you think you can?”

            “I guess we’re going to find out,” he replied, pulling off his t-shirt.

            She ran her hands over his chest. “Less talking, more kissing.”

            “Good plan,” he said, pulling off her teddy to reveal her breasts. Though they had the heat on, there was still a chill in the air and her nipples hardened from it. He grinned at the sight, his thumb toying with one.

            Robin kissed her neck as he continued to play with her breast. She closed her eyes, feeling the wetness pooling between her legs. In the six weeks since they had married, she had gotten more sex than she had in her entire life.

            She loved being married to him.

            Her head started to swim as he found a pulse point, sucking on it as she tried to pull him closer. “You’re really tempting me,” she replied, already breathless.

            “I thought you had already agreed to the sex?” he asked, nipping at her ear. “It was your idea.”

            She rolled her eyes. “I meant about the not being loud thing.”

            “Ahh,” he said, grinning at his own little joke. “Good. I want to see how close I can come to making you scream.”

            “Jerk,” she replied before moaned as his lips closed on one of her nipples. He teased it with his tongue and she sank into the mattress with a satisfied sigh.

            Robin moved to her other breast, kneading the one he just focused on as he teased her other nipple with his tongue. He slid a knee between her legs, letting her rut against him as she grew wetter down there. She slid her fingers through his hair, giving it a light tug as she pressed a kiss to his head. “I love you.”

            He released her nipple, smirking at her. “Someone’s singing a different tune.”

            “And it can quickly turn into two solos rather than a duet,” she shot back, raising her eyebrow as a silent challenge.

            Robin laughed, nodding. “Fair enough. Now, where was I?”

            “I believe you were making your way lower,” Regina replied, rolling her hips to accentuate her point.

            “I believe you are correct,” he groaned. He planted a kiss between her breasts before moving down her body, lips lightly grazing her skin as he made his journey south.

            Regina kept her fingers in his hair, tugging on it lightly as he got closer and closer to where she ached for him. He teased her by kissing everywhere but her sex, no matter how much she tried to push him there. She moaned. “Is this revenge?”

            He chuckled, shaking his head as he caressed her leg. “Revenge is not my style. I do believe that good things come to those who wait.”

            “I think I’ve waited long enough,” she said, once again trying to guide him to where she wanted him. “Besides, it’s my birthday. The rule says you have to be nice to the birthday girl.”

            “True,” he replied. “I wouldn’t want to break the rules.”

            She laughed but it turned into a moan as his tongue brushed against her clit. The fingers not in his hair curled around her sheets, gripping them tightly as he repeated the motion. Electricity coursed through her as heat pooled low inside her, ready to be released.

            Robin lapped at her and sucked at her clit, sending jolts through her body. Her hips bucked as she tightened her hold on his hair. “Oh god,” she moaned.

            He hummed, the vibrations feeling good against her clit. She moaned again, louder, before saying: “Do that again.”

            “I have a better idea,” he said, lifting his head briefly. He winked at her. “Just lie back and enjoy.”

            “I hope you’re not talking a big game,” she replied, lying back just as he said to do. She knew he would not disappoint but it was just so fun to tease him.

            Robin gave her clit a broad lick in response, sending a jolt so powerful she had to clap her hand over her mouth to keep from yelling too loud. Their boys were sound sleepers for the most part but she didn’t want to take any chance. Neither of them wanted to answer any sex questions just yet.

            He flicked his tongue over her clit as she lowered her hand, breaths coming in short gasps. “You’re cheating.”

            “All’s fair in love and sex,” he commented, rubbing her clit with his thumb. She opened one eye to see he was smiling smugly at her.

            Payback was going to be a bitch, she vowed.

            Her thoughts then flew from her mind as his finger pressed against her entrance. She moaned as he inched it in, curling it to brush against her spot. “Oh god…”

            “You like that?” he asked, voice low and husky. He pumped the finger in and out of her, each time brushing the spot and making her body arch off the bed.

            She moaned. “Yes…”

            “Do you want more?”

            “Yes!” she replied, trying not to shout. He certainly was pushing her and she worried she would be the one to wake the boys.

            Robin grinned, growing smugger at how completely undone she almost was. “Do you want me to add another finger?”

            “Please,” she said. “And I want your tongue again. I love what you do with it to me.”

            “All in good time,” he promised, sliding his long finger from her.

            He then slid in two, stretching her slightly. The feeling of both fingers against her spot sent her soaring and she clutched her sheets, trying to anchor herself down for fear she would float away. Especially once Robin returned his thumb to her clit, rubbing quick circles against it.

            “Mouth,” she begged, “and your tongue. Please.”

            “I can’t watch you like that though,” he replied. “And right now, you look fucking beautiful.”

            Her body grew hot but she wasn’t sure if it was because of what he said or what he was doing to her. She felt her toes curl as she moaned again. “It’s my birthday. You can watch me on yours.”

            Robin’s fingers slowed and she opened her eyes to find him studying her, his head tilted. He grinned. “Promise?”

            “Yes,” she said, though she was certain at that point she would agree to anything if it meant he would just let her come.

            He grinned, resuming his pace as his fingers brushed against her spot again. “I’m going to hold you to that.”

            She had a retort on the tip of her tongue but it was lost as his tongue returned to her clit. He certainly knew what he was doing, she gave him that.

            Robin’s lips closed around her clit, sucking at it as he added a third finger inside her. She enjoyed how he stretched her and felt her walls start to tighten against the fingers. Her breathing grew shallower, her release close.

            “Please,” she pleaded. “I’m…so…almost…Robin…”

            She heard how she babbled but didn’t care. All she wanted was to feel the exhilarating high of finally orgasming. Her body felt tight, like a coil about to spring.

            With one strong suck of her clit, the coil sprang. Stars exploded before her eyes as she threw her arm over her face, using it to muffle her cry of pleasure. Regina rode out her orgasm on his fingers and tongue, her mind spinning as it felt like she was floating.

            Robin laid down next to her, resting his hand on her stomach and rubbing circles against her skin with his thumb. He kissed the side of her head. “Did you enjoy that?”

            “I did,” she said, almost feeling as if she had drunk the entire bottle of wine earlier. She rolled closer to him. “Best birthday ever.”

            “Good,” he replied, kissing her forehead. “You deserve to be spoiled. And I feel I have a lot of birthdays to make up for.”

             She shook her head, caressing his cheek. “It’s not your job to make up for my past. You just focus on our future and I’ll do the same.”

            “Deal,” he said, taking her hand and pressing it to his heart. “I love you, Regina, and I promise to make every birthday from now on the best you’ve ever had.”

            “Just don’t go too crazy. All I need for a good birthday are you and the boys. And maybe a really good cake,” she said.

            He chuckled, cuddling with her. “I’ll keep that in mind. And I’ll go to that bakery without the boys.”

           “Good plan,” she replied, frowning. “I’d hate to shut down a small business owner, but if she keeps creeping out children...”

           “Well, the law is your specialty, but I don’t think it’s illegal to be creepy,” he said.

            She chuckled though she knew he was right. “I’m still going to keep an eye on her. Make sure all she is is creepy.”

            He nodded, rolling her onto her back. Robin hovered over her, grinning. “How about we stop talking about the creepy baker? The night is still young and there is still time left to celebrate.”

            “Indeed,” she agreed, dropping her voice as she reached down. She wrapped her fingers around his cock, pumping it lazily.

            Robin let out a low groan. “Careful. I don’t want to have an early release, if you know what I mean.”

            “I think I do.” She reached up to fondle his balls, feeling how full they were. He certainly was close.

            “Regina,” he groaned, “I want to…Not this way.”

            He was babbling already and she loved it, loved how easily she could undo him. She smirked, giving his balls another squeeze. “I want you inside me.”

            “Okay,” he said, voice getting a bit higher. “Do you want me like this? Do you want to ride me? How do you want it?”

            “Like this,” she replied, wrapping her legs around him. “I want you on top of me.”

            He nodded, reaching down between them. “Are you still ready or do I need to get you there again?”

            She moaned as his thumb brushed her clit, reigniting the fire deep inside her. He then ran his finger through her folds, smiling. “You feel wet, but I want to be sure.”

            “You always take care of me,” she said, her body already trembling as his thumb rubbed her clit again.

            He hummed as he slipped a finger inside her again, pumping in and out. “I want this to be amazing for you too.”

            “It already is,” she told him, arching her back. He purposefully was avoiding her spot and she tried not to whine.

            Robin smirked. “You ain’t seen nothing yet.”

            “Bold words,” she said. “Can you live up to… _ohh_.”

            He had added another finger and though he still stayed away from that one spot, it made her feel as if her entire being was on fire. She reached up, pulling his head toward hers to kiss him.

            Robin broke the kiss quickly, panting slightly. “Are you close?”

            “Yes,” she replied, almost whining. “Very close.”

            He pressed his forehead to hers, their sweat-slicked skin sticking together. “What do you want, then?”

            “Your cock,” she breathed, “inside me. Please.”

            “Whatever the birthday girl wants,” he vowed, pulling back from her. He took his cock in hand, positioning it at her entrance as he gave her a coy grin.

            Her toes curled as he inched his way in, drawing the moment out as long as he possibly could. She hadn’t taken long to learn that he loved to tease her, to watch her come completely undone as he drew out their pleasure. It drove her mad with both frustration and desire.

            “Oh god,” she groaned.

            “Not quite,” he replied cheekily as he held her. “But close to it, if I do say so myself.”

            She lightly smacked him, eliciting a low moan from him. Raising an eyebrow, she made note of it as she said: “You can be smug about it later. Right now, you need to move or I’m going to finish without you.”

            He began to move like she asked, setting a good rhythm as he pumped into her. She grasped his arms, her fingers gripping at his muscles. Feeling them flex in time with his rhythm made her head spin and she did her best to keep her hold on him as sweat made his skin slick. It was a losing battle, especially as he was nowhere near where she needed him to be.

            “Robin,” she whined, unable to voice anything more. She hoped he wanted the same things she did so she didn’t have to try to explain it. Not when she was slowly losing her ability to form words. Or coherent thoughts.

            He nodded, kissing the side of her head. “I know, sweetheart. Do you trust me?”

            “Yes,” she said before her voice failed her.

            “Good,” he replied. “Wrap your arms around my neck and hold on. Okay?”

            She nodded, doing just as he said. Her hips bucked against him, her body longing for the rhythm he had stopped in order to do whatever it was he was about to do. Regina hoped he did it quick—she didn’t know how much longer she could last.

            He lifted himself up as he hooked her legs over his arms, pushing them back so he could sink deeper into her. Regina slid her hand down his back, running her nails over his muscles. She heard him groan and smiled, deciding she liked it.

Robin’s cock hit her spot and she started to cry out before stifling herself. His throaty chuckle echoed in her ear, telling her that he was pleased with himself. Part of her wanted to be annoyed but it was overruled by the part that really loved what he was doing to her. He kept hitting that spot, making her whole body tremble and her head spin.

            “I’m close,” she whined. “So close.”

            He grunted, keeping a good hold on her. “I know. I’m right there with you.”

            To prove his point, he hit her spot again. She nearly cried out, instead biting down on his shoulder to muffle it. He groaned as he stilled for a moment, making her worry that she had hurt him. Maybe she had misjudged how much pain he enjoyed and she should’ve just stuck to scratching him.

            “Do that again,” he said, his voice sounding slightly strangled.

             She grinned and did just that, biting his shoulder again. This time, she sucked a bit and he groaned as he buried his face in the side of her neck.

             “You are my undoing,” he said, his voice muffled by her shoulder. She only sucked harder in response.

              His rhythm grew more erratic and she knew he was close. She nipped at his shoulder until she came to his ear, whispering: “Let’s go over together.”

              She slid her hand between their bodies, her finger reaching her clit. Rubbing fast circles against it, she matched Robin’s rhythm as her walls tightened around his cock. It wouldn’t be long now…

              “So close,” he moaned. “I need…a little…more.”

               Regina grinned, getting an idea. She kissed his neck, finding his own pressure point and sucking. His grip on her legs loosened for a brief moment before he regained his hold, his pace quickening. She bit down on the point and he almost shouted her name before burying his face in her pillow as he spilled into her.

               She barely had time to relish the fact he needed to stifle himself before her own orgasm hit. Her toes curled, finding purchased on the sheets and her back arched off the bed as she came. Blackness filled her sight for a moment as she rode out her orgasm on Robin’s softening cock, milking every last moment.

               He rolled onto his back and pulled Regina so she could curl against him. She rested her head on his chest, waiting for her breathing to return to normal. “I think we both failed to keep as quiet as we wanted,” she commented.

              “Yeah,” he agreed, panting. He turned his head toward her, smirking. “I think we both should count that as a win.”

               She chuckled, nodding. “I guess you’re right.”

               Robin ran his fingers through her hair, working through some knots. “Do you want to get cleaned up?”

               “Most of me says yes but the smaller part of me that’s too comfortable to move is louder,” she replied, murmuring as drowsiness set in. She closed her eyes, knowing she could fall asleep like that.

                Robin slid out from under her, gently lying her down on the bed. He kissed her head. “I’ll be right back. Try not to fall asleep on me.”

               “No promises,” she murmured.

               She drifted between sleep and consciousness, waiting for him to return. Regina shivered when the blankets were pulled back and a warm hand urged her to onto her back. A warm damp cloth ran over her body, removing some of the dried sweat and other fluids. While it was a poor substitute for a proper shower, it would at least make sure she wasn’t sticky and grimy in the morning.

               Robin’s solid warmth returned to the bed, letting her rest her head on his chest again. He wrapped his arm around her, kissing her hair. “Good night, birthday girl.”

               Good night indeed.

* * *

               Robin and Regina slept late the next morning, still curled around each other. They showered together and she felt a thrill when she saw the purpling bite marks on her husband’s neck and shoulder. She smirked as he donned a tan-colored turtleneck to hide them from their sons, kissing his cheek as she passed by him. “I’ll go wake up the boys. Can you start breakfast?”

               “Of course,” he said, wrapping his arm around her. “I’m starting to really like snow days.”

               She chuckled as she rested her hand on his chest. “Me too.”

               As he kissed her, she sighed into it. Though she wasn’t ready to say it out loud, she was starting to really like birthdays as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s how Regina celebrated her first birthday married to Robin! He’s certainly going to make sure she knows every year that he’s very glad she was born. 
> 
> Next time, we’ll see how Robin and Regina celebrate their first Valentine’s Day together. He’s going to remember what she said about the type of present she likes to get. It may not go up exactly on Valentine’s Day as I’ll have to give my Love from OQ present priority, but it will be up around then! 
> 
> I hope everyone has a great weekend! 
> 
> \--Mac


	3. Valentine's Day

### Valentine’s Day

            Regina stood in front of her mirror, checking her appearance. She smoothed down the skirt of the red cocktail dress she had bought before wrapping a black shawl around her bare shoulders. Her dark hair was curled and pinned up, a few tendrils framing her face. She hadn’t gone overboard with her makeup except to go with a very bold shade of red for her lips. Diamond studs rested in her earlobes, matching the diamonds that decorated the gold heart she wore around her neck. Regina grabbed her red clutch, the same color as the red on her Louboutin shoes. They clicked against the floor as she headed downstairs.

            “Wow,” Henry said, peeking out from the living room. His hazel eyes were wide. “You look beautiful, Mom.”

            “I wanna see!” Roland joined his brother and stuck his head out of the living room. His eyes widened as well. “You look like a model!”

            She smiled as she reached the bottom step, twirling around so they could admire the full outfit. “You think?”

            “I don’t think it’s really our opinion that matters tonight,” Tink said, joining the boys. She hugged them against her side as she grinned at Regina. “It’s Robin’s.”

            “Dad always thinks Mom looks beautiful,” Henry said. “He tells her that all the time.”

            Roland nodded. “And then her cheeks get all pink, like they are now.”

            “It’s just makeup,” she told him, though she felt the heat in her cheeks that told her it was a real blush.

            “It’s not just makeup,” Robin said, coming in from the kitchen. He wore his tuxedo, this time with a red bow tie and matching cummerbund. He smiled as he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close. “All that does is enhance how naturally beautiful you are.”

            She melted in his embrace, reaching up to cup his cheek. “You and your golden tongue.”

            “I can show you what else this tongue can do,” he whispered, wiggling his eyebrows for added emphasis.

            “Okay, boys, why don’t you go wait for me inside while I talk to your parents?” Tink’s voice reminded them they weren’t alone and they jumped apart, looking at their very smug babysitter.

            She crossed her arms once the boys were gone. “Okay, you two. Go and enjoy your Valentine’s Day. Don’t worry about us. The boys will be fine. And, as always, keep in mind that I do have a packed bag in the car in case you need me to stay overnight. Just shoot me a text to let me know.”

            Regina took a deep breath, knowing the message in her friend’s words. It was always a tempting offer—she and Robin liked to get loud during sex but more often than not had to stifle themselves so they didn’t wake the boys. But it was also a weekday night and she wasn’t going to show up to work in such a fancy dress.

            “We’ll be home tonight,” Robin told Tink, as if reading Regina’s mind “It’ll be late but it’ll be tonight.”

            “Okay. But the offer is still there,” she replied. “You two have fun.”

            As Robin went to get their coats, Regina turned to Tink. “Can you get the boys? I want to say goodnight before we go.”

            Tink nodded, heading into the living room and telling the boys to say goodnight to their parents. Henry and Roland raced out, hugging her. “Goodnight, Mom!” they said together.

            “Goodnight,” she told them, kissing their cheeks. “Your father and I love you very much and will see you in the morning. Okay?”

            “Okay,” they replied.

            Regina stood up, letting Robin help her into her coat. She buttoned herself up as he hugged the boys, wishing them a goodnight as well. Once her scarf was tied and her gloves were on, he stood and took her hand. “Are you ready, Valentine?” he asked.

            “I am,” she replied, heading to the door with him. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she eagerly anticipated a romantic evening out with her husband.

* * *

            “The Storybrooke Conservatory?” Regina gaped as he pulled up to the beautiful building her mother rented out for her annual ball. It wasn’t a restaurant or a place where food was usually served—that was just something Mother paid a ridiculous amount of money to ask them to do.

            He nodded, turning the car off. “I have a big surprise for you.”

            “Robin, how much is this costing you?” she asked him, her heart beating faster. She knew he had a vast fortune thanks to his inheritance but she didn’t want him to spend too much on her. She didn’t need extravagant displays. All she needed was his love.

            “Not as much as you probably fear,” he replied, opening his door. “Come on.”

            She opened her own door and climbed down. Closing it, she walked forward to meet up with him. Other cars were parked in the lot and there were lights on in the place, which confused her even more. “Robin, really, what’s going on? You know how much I hate surprises and this is pushing my limits as it is.”

            He stopped, turning to take her hands in his. “The Conservatory is having a Valentine’s Day special. When I saw it, I knew it would be perfect for us.”

            “And they’re really not going out of their way for us?” she asked, still hesitant.

            “Really,” he promised her. “I made a few requests but that was also part of the package I selected. And they were more than happy to oblige me.”

            That still didn’t calm her nerves as she scoffed: “Yeah, I’m sure.”

            He slouched a bit to look her in the eyes, an eyebrow raised. “Before I told you about being a Wakefield, did you know I was rich?”

            She pressed her lips together but she knew he had her. “No, I didn’t.”

            “Do you think anyone else in Storybrooke knows I’m rich?” he asked next.

            “I think more people are learning after what happened at the ball,” she replied before sighing. “But most probably still don’t know.”

            He nodded. “Exactly. To the people who put tonight together, I’m just another husband trying to give his wife a wonderful Valentine’s Day.”

            She leaned closer to him, smiling. “You’re not just another husband. You’re my husband and I love you.”

            “I love you too.” He kissed her nose before pulling back. “Come on. Our reservations are waiting for us.”

            They entered the conservatory and checked their coats. A hostess in a black dress then greeted them. “Name?” she asked.

            “Locksley,” Robin replied.

            She checked her list and smiled, nodding. “Okay. Follow me. We have everything ready for you.”

            Robin placed his hand on Regina’s back, encouraging her to walk in front of him as the hostess led them through the main room. She recognized it as the one where Mother had them set up the tables for dinner during the ball. It was filled with people, many whom she recognized but quite a few she didn’t. She wondered if couples from nearby towns had come to Storybrooke for the special event.

            The hostess left the room and Regina’s heart sped up as they entered a room with floor-to-ceiling windows that gave beautiful views of the snow-covered trees that surrounded the conservatory. While several tables were set up, no one else was in the room. They were led to the table farthest from the door, which had a vase full of purple roses on it.

            “Here you go,” the hostess said with a smile. “We have a fixed menu for you to choose from. Your waiter will be by shortly.”

            They thanked her and Robin pulled out a chair for Regina. “After you, milady,” he said.

            She sat down, tucking her skirt underneath her, and let him push her chair in. As he went to take his seat, Regina reached out and gently ran his finger over one of the rose petals. “Until a couple weeks ago, I didn’t know roses came in purple,” she said, amazed.

            “They are very rare,” he told her. “Purple roses symbolize enchantment, love at first sight, and that the person they are meant for is irresistible. That the giver is drawn to them.”

            “They really mean all of that?” she asked, amazed that he had researched the symbolism of her favorite flower in her favorite color.

            He nodded. “After I learned all of that, I knew I had to get them. Thankfully, I have a friend who is really great about getting exotic plants.”

            “Really? Who is this friend?” she asked, curious.

            “His name is Seymour,” Robin replied. “He lives and works in the next town over, running a flower shop with his wife, Audrey. Lovely woman, though a bit ditzy at times.”

            She smiled, once again touching the roses. “So these are for me to take home?”

            He nodded. “Vase and all.”

            “And they just put your requested bouquet on our table?” she asked, still amazed by it.

            “Yep,” he replied, taking her hand. “Whoever is running this really went out of their way to make it perfect for each couple here tonight.”

            She nodded before picking up the menu resting on top of her plate. “Well, I can’t wait to try the food.”

            “Me too,” he replied, picking up his menu. “But don’t forget to save room for dessert. I have something special planned for that.”

            Regina’s stomach flipped with excitement and she smiled, trying to stay calm as she said: “I bet you do.”

            She bit her lip, forcing herself to look over her options and not to skip straight to dessert. Knowing Robin, it was going to be worth the wait.

* * *

            Their waiter rolled up with the dessert cart, several slices of cake resting on it. In the middle was a covered dish and he took that one off, placing it in front of Regina. “For you, special request by your husband.”

            “Thank you,” she said, staring at it intently. She waited until Robin had gotten his dessert—a slice of chocolate cake—and the waiter walked off before she looked up. “Well?”

            He smiled, nodding. “Go ahead. Lift the lid.”

            She took a deep breath, butterflies floating around her stomach as she lifted the lid. A slice of red velvet cake sat on a plate, next to a black ring box. Regina’s heart sped up as she picked it up, wondering what he had bought her. She had told him that she didn’t need expensive jewelry or anything like that to celebrate important events. Had he ignored that and gotten her something anyway?

            “Open it,” he said.

            “Robin,” she replied, shaking her head. She held the box back out to him. “You know how I feel about jewelry.”

            He nodded, gently pushing it back toward her. “Please, just open it. For me?”

            She sighed, humoring him. Opening the lid, she found a beautiful ring inside it. A diamond surrounded by two pearls were set on a gold band. She couldn’t deny it was beautiful and told him that.

            “I’m glad you like it,” he told her. “I had it made especially for you.”

            “Robin, I told you…”

            “That you like gifts that have special meaning,” he interrupted, smiling. “That band? It’s my mother’s wedding ring and the diamond came from one of her earrings. And the pearls? Those came from a pair of my grandmother’s earrings.”

            Her heart skipped a beat and she felt bad for doubting him, for believing he had ignored her wishes. She covered her mouth as tears filled her eyes, realizing he had crafted a ring for her made from mementos of two important women in his life.

            Robin stood and took the box from her hands. He got down on one knee and she found it hard to breathe as tears fell freely down her cheeks, realizing what he was doing. It was sweet, romantic and so very, very him.

            “Regina,” he said, “I know you’re probably not one for grand romantic gestures, but I could not think of a better place to do this than the spot where we exchanged vows for real.”

            She glanced around, realizing it was the very room where they spoke with Santa and promised to stay married with each other. It brought fresh tears to her eyes and she was really glad she had decided to wear waterproof mascara, even if it was just because she was worried about snow and not tears.

            “Because of our boys’ wish, we didn’t really get a chance to date or for me to do this. So I hope you don’t mind me doing this now, even if it’s a bit cliché to propose on Valentine’s Day,” he continued, winking at her.

            She chuckled through her tears, letting him take her hand as he continued. “Though this really isn’t a proposal. We’re married and I am so glad we are. However, I didn’t give you this ring. Santa’s magic did. So I wanted a ring to give you.

            “Regina Locksley-Mills, will you accept this ring as a symbol of my love for you?” he asked, pulling the ring out and holding it up.

            “I will,” she said, holding out her left hand and spreading out her ring. She watched as he slid the ring onto her ring finger until it touched her gold wedding band.

            He kissed her hand before standing, pulling her up with him. Robin rested his hands on her hips as she draped her arms over his shoulders, both smiling. “I love you,” he told her.

            “I love you too,” she replied, kissing the tip of his nose. “And I love the ring. I’m sorry I didn’t give you a chance to explain it to me.”

            Robin rubbed her back. “That’s okay. All’s well that ends well.”

            She smiled coyly, leaning closer to him. “Is this the end for tonight?”

            “Oh, trust me, this is just the beginning,” he assured her with a wink. He pulled back and motioned to the table. “Why don’t we finish up dessert and then we can move on to the _fun_.”

            The emphasis on that last word and the way he dropped his voice into a lower register made her tingle. Butterflies returned to her stomach and she grinned as she sat down, eager to finish her cake so she could see what was next on this grand Valentine’s Day celebration.

* * *

            Robin watched as the streetlamps illuminated Regina as they drove through the streets of Storybrooke. She held her vase of purple roses on her lap and played with her new engagement ring, moving it with her thumb. Her lips curled into a soft smile, making his heart skip a beat.

            She was breathtaking.

            “You’re staring at me,” she said without looking at him. “I can feel your eyes on me and not on the road.”

            “I can watch both,” he assured her, turning onto a small road. The car rattled around as he drove down it.

            She reached out to brace herself against the dashboard, frowning. “What’s going on? Where are you taking me?”

            “My old cottage,” he told her, also concerned at how bumpy the drive was. “This is the right road.”

            “I don’t remember it being so bumpy the last time we came here. I would’ve woken up if that was the case.”

            He frowned, knowing she was right. Glancing over his steering wheel, he got a good look at the road. “There are a lot of potholes on this road.”

            “I’ll see if I can mention it to the mayor next time I see him,” she replied, her voice shaking as he did his best to avoid the potholes.

            Relief filled him as they approached his cottage. He gripped the steering wheel tighter. “We’re almost there, sweetheart.”

            “Good. I don’t know how much longer I can keep the water in the vase from splashing on my dress,” she said.

            He pulled into his old driveway and turned off the car. Opening his door, he frowned when he saw all the ice on the ground. “Wait for me. It’s pretty icy. We should walk in together,” he told her.

            She nodded, waiting for him as he walked around the car. He gently took her arm as she got out, closing the door behind her. Regina frowned as she looked around. “I thought John was taking care of the property?”

            “Me too,” he replied, holding onto her to keep her from falling as they shuffled like penguins to the front door. He made a note to talk to John the next day.

            Once they were inside the house, he went to turn on the heat. He glanced over at Regina, who stood in the foyer with her roses. “Why don’t you head upstairs? I’ll meet you there.”

            She nodded, kissing his check as she handed him the vase. “Put these somewhere safe but where we won’t forget them.”

            “I will,” he promised her. “Go get comfortable. There’s just one thing I want to check.”

            Robin entered the kitchen, setting the vase down on his table. He opened the refrigerator, praying John had at least gotten him what he had asked. Relief spread through him when he saw the can of whipped cream sitting on the top shelf. He grabbed it before turning to join his wife in his old bedroom.

            He found her sitting on his bed, her hands in her lap as she faced the door. Robin closed it behind him, confused. “You could’ve made yourself comfortable.”

            “I wanted to wait for you,” she said before tilting her head. “Is that…whipped cream?”

            “It is,” he confirmed.

            She frowned. “What are you going to do with that?”

            He set the can down on the nightstand before loosening his tie with a grin. “Have some fun.”

            Regina’s eyebrows went up and she glanced at the can uncertainty. “I’ve, uh, never done that before.”

            “Don’t worry,” he assured her, sitting on the bed next to her. He took her hand and kissed it. “You have the right to say no at any time, you know that, right?”

            The last thing he ever wanted to make her was uncomfortable and he never wanted her to go along with something just because she thought he wanted to do it. He just wanted her to be happy.

            She relaxed, smiling as she leaned toward him. “I know. And I do want to try it. I just…haven’t done it before.”

            He brushed some of her hair back from her face. “It’ll be fine. I promise.”

            “I know,” she replied, resting her hand on his leg. “I trust you.”

            She kissed him and he cupped the back of her neck, rubbing it gently as they fell onto the bed together. Her fingers started to undo the buttons on his shirt while his fingers tugged on the zipper of her dress.

            Once they were undressed, Robin reached for the can of whipped cream. He paused, looking her in the eyes. “Are you sure about this?”

            “I am,” she said, running her hands up his arms. “Go ahead.”

            He grinned, biting his lip as he shook the can. “After I’m done with you, you can have some fun with me. Sound fair?”

            “Very fair,” she replied, smiling now.

            “Good.” Robin squirted some whipped cream on her breast, covering her nipple completely. “How does that feel?”

            “Cold,” she admitted, “but it’s fine. Are you going to do the other one?”

            He nodded, covering her other nipple with the white cream. Robin set the can down on the nightstand, grinning. “Now, I can have some fun.”

            She gasped as his tongue licked at some of the whipped cream, still cold and solid. Robin knew he would have to be quick before her body heat started to melt it and turn it into cream. He didn’t want her to get too sticky.

            Not yet, anyway.

            His tongue reached her nipple, the bud already pert. As he flicked his tongue over it, Regina moaned and bucked her hips. She rocked against his knee and he felt her getting wet. It sparked something deep inside him and he had to force himself not to go straight to her sex. He was going to enjoy every inch of her.

            “Oh god,” she moaned, her hand gripping his hair. “That feels so good.”

            “Good,” he replied, lifting his head and kissing her. He knew she could taste the whipped cream on his lips and when he pulled back, she ran her tongue over her own to lick up any remnants.

            Robin’s cock twitched, eager for more of her. He slowly lowered his head to her other breast, licking up the melting cream there. It was still sweet and the cold of the cream had hardened her other nipple as well. He ran his tongue over it, her moans making him harder as she writhed under him.

            Once all the whipped cream was gone from her breasts, he reached out for the can again. “Where do you want me next?” he asked her.

            “I’ll give you a hint,” she replied, bucking her hips again as she pressed her sex closer to him.

            He moaned, closing his eyes as he fought his urge to give in right there and then. “Not yet," he told her.

            “It sounds like you know where you want to go then,” she said, moaning a bit.

            “I guess I do,” he replied, shaking the can again. “How about a smiley face on your stomach?”

            She raised her eyebrow. “A smiley face? Really?”

            “Really,” he replied, placing two dots above her navel and making a smile just under it so it served as the nose. “Perfect.”

            He set the can down as she chuckled. “I think you’ve been a dad too long. I’m your wife, not pancakes you’re about to serve our sons.”

            “Aww, are you saying the smiley face isn’t sexy?” he asked, kissing around the whipped cream. “I might have to lick her smile away and give her a frown instead.”

            “You are such a dork,” she said, laughing.

            He grinned at her. “You love me for it.”

            “I do,” she replied. She then sighed. “Well, you better lick up that smiley face before it melts.”

            “Yes, ma’am,” he replied, licking up one eye. “Now it’s winking at me.”

            “Robin!”

            He laughed, kissing the spot where the whipped cream eye had been. “Okay, okay. I got the message.”

            Moving over, he licked up the other eye before kissing that spot too. He dragged his tongue along the smile, enjoying the sweet taste of the cream and the salty taste from her skin. Regina continued to writhe under him, though he wasn’t sure if she was turned on or ticklish.

            Robin dipped his tongue into her navel, eliciting a moan from her as she stilled. An idea hit him and he reached out for the can of whipped cream again. “You were right about the smiley face.”

            “Oh?” she asked.

            He nodded, spraying whipped cream into her navel. “I should’ve done this instead. Much better for the both of us.”

            “Oh god,” she moaned. “You are driving me wild.”

            “Am I?” he asked, smirking as he set the can down again. “Good.”

            Emboldened, he lapped up the whipped cream. She let out soft moans and whines, writhing as he laved her navel. He continued even when the last of it was gone, loving the sounds she made and the knowledge that he was the reason she was making them. It made his cock twitch and harden, ready to really make her scream later.

            “Robin,” she whined. “Please. I need you...”

            “Shh,” he told her, reaching for the can one more time. “All in good time.”

            He squired more whipped cream just above her sex, handing it to her with a grin. “I’m almost there.”

            “Oh, thank god,” she sighed. She then raised her head. “You’re not going to put whipped cream down there, right?”

            “Don’t worry. I know that food and pussy doesn’t mix,” he replied. “You don’t have to worry about any infections.”

            He licked the whipped cream, the sweet smell mixing with a scent that was distinctly Regina. Robin could almost taste it, knowing he was so close to where he would truly feast. Where she really wanted him.

            It drove him just as mad as it was making her.

            Robin gently pushed her legs over, ready to move lower. He heard her moan and softly say: “Thank god.”

            “Not really a god,” he teased her. He flicked his tongue over her clit, drawing out another moan from her. She arched her back, pressing her sex closer to him. He ran his tongue over the lips surrounding her entrance, tasting what he had come to know was distinctly her.

            “Keep going,” she said. “Please…don’t stop.”

            Pulling back, he smiled at her. “I have no plans to do that.”

            He went back down, eager to prove just that to her.

* * *

            Robin was going to be the death of her.

            She had often thought that over the past few weeks, since the first time they were together shortly after Christmas. He enjoyed pleasuring her, coming up with new ways to do that. Regina never had such a creative lover before and it thrilled her.

            Moaning something unintelligible, her hands gripped her sheets tighter as Robin continued his assault on her clit with his tongue. Her body trembled and her hips bucked, her body longing for more.

            Longing for her release.

            “More,” she begged.

            Robin’s response was to suck at her clit as he pressed his finger to her entrance. He teased her there as she hissed: “Yesss.”

            He inched his finger inside her before pumping it a few times, making her buck more. She let go of her blankets, reaching behind her to grip the pillow under her head. Regina hoped it would anchor her as her body felt like it was going to rise off the bed from the pleasant sensations flooding every nerve in her body.

            She tried not to writhe too much as he added another finger, filling her more. He continued to pump in and out of her, his tongue alternating between flicking and licking her clit. It drove her wild and her head began to spin.

            With the addition of a third finger, he started to curl them to brush against her spot. She yelled as stars exploded behind her eyelids and her walls tightened around his fingers. Her orgasm washed over her and he kept his fingers inside her as she rode it out.

            “Oh god,” she moaned, gasping for air as she felt as if she was floating over the bed rather than resting on it.

            She heard him chuckle before feeling his feathery kisses trailing up her body again. Heat radiated off his body, warming her already flushed skin as he settled in next to her on the bed. Still, she moved closer to him as he pressed a kiss to her shoulder and she pressed one to his forehead.

            “That was amazing,” she said, playing with his damp hair. “I can’t wait for round two.”

            “Give yourself a few minutes,” he told her. “Your heart is beating a little too fast still.”

            She smiled, loving how he was still taking care of her even now. “Okay,” she told him.

            They laid together as she continued to stroke his hair. He traced patterns against her skin with his finger, his breath warm against her skin. She could fall asleep like that if she wasn’t careful.

            “How does my heart sound now?” she asked him, eager to have her fun before sleep claimed her.

            “Better,” he replied, lifting his head. He smiled at her. “Your turn?”

            She pushed him onto his back before straddling him. Regina grabbed the can of whipped cream, shaking it as she smirked. “Absolutely.”

            “I am at your mercy,” he replied, tucking his hands under his head as he smiled at her. His openness turned her on even more.

            Regina squirted a line of whipped cream down his chest but held onto it as she licked it off, trailing her tongue back up his chest. She then kissed it to clean off any bits she had missed the first time. He twisted underneath her and she felt his cock growing harder against her leg.

            “Did you like that?” she asked him, dropping her voice into a lower octave.

            “Oh, yes,” he moaned. “I love your tongue.”

            She smirked, shaking the can again. “I know you do. Why don’t I use it a bit more?”

            “Yes, please,” he replied.

            Regina covered his nipples with whipped cream, grinning. “I wish I had some cherries to top this with.”

            “I’ll make a note for next time,” he replied in a deadpan.

            She chuckled before leaning down to lick up some of the cream. It was sweet on her tongue and she continued to lick until her mouth could close around the nipple. He rutted against her as she teased the bud with her tongue. Remembering his fondness for a little pain, she gently took it between her teeth and teased it that way as well.

            His hand cupped the back of her head, fingers entangling in her hair as he groaned. “Oh fuck, Regina, that feels good.”

            She released the nipple and grinned, tweaking it between her fingers as she looked down at him. His eyes were closed and his lips parted, his breathing growing shallow as she felt his hard cock against her ass. She felt herself growing wetter again as a familiar itch started between her legs.

            Right now wasn’t about her though. It was about him and he had another nipple requiring her attention. After licking up the melting whipped cream, she gave it the same attention she had given its mate.

            “Oh god,” he groaned. “You’re a fucking tease, Regina Mills.”

            “You mean Regina Locksley,” she reminded him, running her left ring finger over his chest so he could feel the metal of her wedding ring.

            He moaned. “I believe it’s actually Mrs. Locksley-Mills.”

            “Damn right it is,” she said, picking up the can of whipped cream. She frowned as she shook it. “Shit, we’re almost out. I’m going to have to make this count. Next time, get two cans.”

            “Oh, so there’s going to be a next time?” he asked, lifting his head so she could see his smirk.

            She grinned. “I hope so. This was more fun than I thought…if just as sticky.”

            “It’s going to get even stickier,” he shot back.

            Regina laughed as she squirted the last of the whipped cream right above his rock-hard cock. Secretly, she was thrilled about the prospect of getting even stickier before the night was over.

            It was funny how quickly Robin had changed her.

            Leaning down, she started to lick up the whipped cream. As she did that, she wrapped her hand around his cock, pumping lazily. He was more than ready for the rest of their activities, she thought as she spread some precum with her thumb.

            Perfect.

            She licked up the last of the whipped cream from Robin’s abs and sat up, still stroking him. “Well, that was fun.”

            “Good,” he grunted. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

            “Indeed. But I think you’re going to enjoy this a bit more,” she said, dragging his cock through her folds so he could feel how wet she had gotten yet again.

            He groaned. “Oh, god, Regina…”

            “That’s a sound I like to hear,” she teased him, lining his tip up with her entrance as she smirked at him.

            She slowly sank down, letting him fill and stretch her as she braced herself on his shoulders. He gripped her hips, panting. “Fuck. You’re so hot and wet.”

            “You feel good too,” she replied, gasping. “Like you were made for me.”

            “I need…I need you to start moving, darling,” he said.

            She nodded, setting a good rhythm for them. His grip tightened as she rode him, his cock brushing against her clit in the perfect way. Regina bit her lip as she let her head roll back, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the feelings coursing through her.

            Robin groaned, his body rising and falling in time with hers. He knew the right angles by now and he kept his cock close enough to brush her spot but not hit it. It drove her mad as her head started to spin. She could feel herself drawing closer to her second orgasm but it still remained out of her reach.

            “I’m close, sweetheart,” he grunted, his thrusts growing more erratic.

            “So am I,” she replied, raising her head to look him in the eyes. “Change your angle. You know where my sweet spot is.”

            He sat up, changing his angle and sinking deeper inside her. Robin captured her lips with his as his cock hit her g-spot at last. She felt her walls tighten around him, her undoing moments away.

            “So good,” he moaned after breaking the kiss. He trailed more along her jaw. “Come for me, Regina. Let me hear and feel you.”

            With his strong arms around her, Regina let herself go. Her orgasm washed over as she rode it on Robin’s cock, screaming his name into the quiet house. He held onto her, coming shortly after her with a shout of his own.

            Unable to hold herself up, she collapsed against his chest. She panted as she listened to his heart race, their bodies still both burning hot from what they had done. Regina could feel herself sticking to him but she didn’t mind, enjoying the skin to skin contact as she tucked her head under his chin.

            “Well, that was the best Valentine’s Day I’ve had in a long time,” he said, voice a bit hoarse.

            She chuckled, tracing patterns along his chest with her finger. “Me too.”

            He checked his phone, sitting on the nightstand, and sighed. “We’ll need to head back soon to relieve Tink.”

            “True,” she said, feeling herself growing drowsy. If they weren’t careful, she knew they would fall asleep and not wake up until the morning.

            She pushed herself up, looking down at him. “Does your shower here still work?”

            “It should,” he replied. “But I don’t know if we have towels.”

            Regina grimaced, feeling how sticky her skin was from the whipped cream and Robin’s tongue. “Where did you keep them? Let’s check.”

            He nodded, sitting up. “I’ll go check. You stay here. I don’t want you getting sick in the cold air.”

            “My hero,” she replied, smiling as she snuggled under the blankets. He grabbed a spare comforter and wrapped it around him like a cape as he ran from the room.

            She floated there, the familiar scent of his pine cologne enveloping her as she burrowed deeper under his blankets. Her eyes started to close and she tried not to drift off, knowing that if she fell asleep it would all be over.

            “Okay, I don’t have towels but I found a facecloth,” Robin said, entering the room. “We can at least clean off some of the grime and then shower properly at home.”

            Realizing that was the best they could do for now, she pushed the blankets off her and shivered as the cold air hit her skin. “Let’s just be quick about it.”

* * *

            Though they had tried their best, Regina still felt sticky all the way home. Relief filled her as Robin pulled into their driveway, knowing she would be in her shower in no time.

            “Did you two have a good night out?” Tink asked, opening the door for them. She smiled as she took in the bouquet of purple roses in Regina’s hands. “Ooh, you went all out for her, didn’t you, Robin?”

            “And then some. He gave me a proper engagement ring too,” Regina said, showing off the ring that once again sat on her left ring finger, resting just above her wedding band.

            Tink let out a squeal and grabbed Regina’s hand to examine it closer. “It’s beautiful, Robin. Where did you get it?”

            “I had it made,” he said, explaining again all the parts that made up the ring.

            When he finished, Tink let out a low whistle. “Impressive,” she said.

            “Thank you,” Robin replied, wrapping his arm around Regina after hanging up their coats. “And thank you for watching the boys. I trust they were on their best behavior?”

            Regina was not surprised when Tink waved off his concerns. “They were fine. We had some dinner, played a couple games while we watched a movie and then they took their baths before I tucked them in. They were both out in seconds.”

            “Well, it sounds like you had a good night too,” Robin said. He retrieved her coat. “I’ll walk you to your car. It’s still pretty icy out there.”

            Tink put on her coat, thanking him. She then hugged Regina. “Have a good night.”

            “Get home safely,” Regina told her, watching as Robin escorted her out of their house. Once the door closed, she hurried up the stairs—her shower was calling.

            First, though, she checked on her boys. Just as Tink said, they were sound asleep. Henry had cocooned himself but she was able to kiss his forehead. Roland laid sprawled out and had kicked off his blankets. She covered him again, kissing his forehead in the process.

            After that, she made a beeline to her room and quickly shed her clothes. They went straight into her hamper before she entered the bathroom and started up her shower. She stepped into the cascade of warm water and let out a pleased sigh, feeling the stickiness wash off her.

            She heard the bathroom door open and saw a dark figure against the fogged-up glass of her shower stall. Regina watched the door, smiling when it opened and Robin quickly hopped in before he let in too much cold air. He smiled as he closed the door behind her. “I hope you’re in the mood for some company,” he said.

            “I’m always in the mood when you’re the company,” she told him, draping her arms over his shoulders as she grinned at him.

            He gently gripped her hip. “Glad to hear it.”

            “I had a great Valentine’s Day,” she continued as he pulled her closer. She pressed her body against his, though she didn’t expect them to do anything else that night but wash up and go to bed. The skin-to-skin contact just felt good.

            Robin nuzzled her. “I’m glad. I figured it’s been too long since your last one.”

            “Well, I’ve had a few good ones since Henry came along,” she said, tilting her head so he had better access to her neck. She shivered as he placed light kisses along it. “But you’re right that it’s been a long time since I had a great _romantic_ one.”

            He hummed, lifting his head up to smile at her. “So noted. And I’m glad you had a good night.”

            “What about you?” she asked, concerned. “You focused so much on me and I feel bad I didn’t focus on you.”

            “You know I’m happy when you’re happy,” he told her, reaching for her shampoo. “Now, why don’t we get ourselves cleaned up and head to bed? I think we’re both pretty tired after tonight.”

            She nodded, turning around so he could wash her hair. As his fingers massaged her scalp, she closed her eyes. Robin had done so much for her during their short marriage and she felt it was time to pay him back. His birthday was in about six weeks—she was going to make it one he never forgot.

            As she started planning in her mind, he washed the suds from her hair and then grabbed her loofa. He squirted some body wash into it and scrubbed down her body, removing all traces of their activities that evening from her skin.

            “There,” he said. “All clean now.”

            She kissed his nose, focusing on him again. “Now it’s your turn. Hand me your shampoo.”

            He did as she asked, bending down a bit so she could reach his hair. She lathered up the shampoo, massaging his scalp like he had done with hers. Regina washed the suds out of his hair before grabbing his body wash to scrub down his body, wanting to do it quickly before his knees started to hurt. It was a bit of a challenge as he kept trying to kiss every part of her that got close to his lips.

            “Stop it,” she said, gently pushing him away. “At this rate, we’ll never get out of the shower and the water will turn cold.”

            “I can’t help it. You’re irresistible,” he told her, grinning.

            She rolled her eyes, turning off the water. “Come on. Let’s get to bed.”

            Robin opened the door to the shower stall and grabbed a towel. He wrapped her in it, trying to keep her warm. As she towel-dried her hair, he wrapped a towel around himself as well. They hurried out into the bedroom and quickly changed into their pajamas.

            After putting her wedding ring back on, Regina made sure her new engagement ring sat in its box on her nightstand. It made her heart skip a beat as she climbed under the covers, cuddling closer to her husband.

            He wrapped his arm around her as he rested his cheek against her head. “Good night, sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I totally missed Valentine’s Day by…a lot. My bad. I’m hoping I can right the course somehow…but I’m already behind on the Easter/Robin’s birthday fic, so probably not. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this anyhow! 
> 
> \--Mac

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone for reading! I hope 2019 is very good to all of you!
> 
> See everyone for Regina's birthday!
> 
> -Mac


End file.
